


Frozen NSFW

by bestwithalisp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Poverty, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your planet is rich in structural material for the First Order.  Your job is to negotiate prices with them, until the Commander hears of your talents and requests an interview that spirals out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Skywalker/gifts).



> I apologize for this in advance. I’m a newbie with a nasty idea. I truly hope you enjoy it as I’m just entering this game. Feedback is appreciated.

You were taken to the west wing of the command centre and informed of your dwelling quarters. You tried to pay attention as best you could to the directions from the operations room, assuming you were to be present at that station the following morning. Taking in the corridors, how they looked, and noticing how many rights versus lefts there were was a confusing task at best, but being on Starkiller Base and having a potentially economic lifting position was an important task worthy of you understanding immediately. 

You stopped at a rather elegant door. While most of the blasters were smaller, made for practicality only, this one had more grandeur to it. There were chrome accents around the shape of it, playing off of the dim light that shone across it from the hallway. At a second glance, you noticed that the doorway itself as well as along the wall of this particular corridor was anything except normal from the rest of the base. 

Gouges–stabs even–into the metal, slicing in different places of the panelling while nicks graced other parts of it. There were some places around the door that had grown large welded flowerettes as a result of this extremely hot instrument violating it without remorse. It then struck you that these were the corridors of Kylo Ren, the man who hired you as a Trade’s Assistant, the man who, at any second could cause a riptide of bodies to die under his hand. You struggled to keep composure at the sight of the gashes, hoping, praying to any gods or deities that this room number was a mistake. There was no logic behind you staying in the same quarters as Master Ren. You turned in your shock to glance at the familiar form of a Stormtrooper, flicked your eyes up to what would be his own and opened your mouth, but before you could mention this was surely a mix up, his edited voice cut you off.

“Master Ren has ordered you stay here. His presence is due to be made around six o'clock tonight as his shuttle is set to dock on the west base. He has given specific instruction for you to get washed up, decontaminate yourself from your planet, hand your garments to the next available service droid, and be ready with your new attire for your interview.” 

Why would this man be letting you stay in his quarters? By the same logic, why would someone of his rank want to see you specifically in regards to trade management?

The guard turned back quickly, tapping on the key pad that required double activation with a key card to release the opening. When the blaster door slid open you only widened your eyes and peered in, utter shock and confusion getting the better of you. A short and low grumble from your white-clad escort woke you from your trance as he held out the key card he used for you to take. Why were you getting a key card to Kylo Ren’s room? 

“Master Ren has noted that this is your pass back and forth into his quarters. You are to stay in these rooms to perform your duties at all times. Should you leave, he will know and has the right to reprimand you accordingly,” his words were almost a recording.

You quietly thanked him for his help, as he turned on his heel, walking back down the hallway with no emotion or humanity of any kind. You were used to this type of behaviour, from many of the frequenters on your home system. You had run-ins often with both men and women who were less than trained in the ways of common courtesy, sometimes having to run into a hut that locked as an avoidance of rape or torture. These were all terrifying in your memory, however not as terrifying as sharing any presence with a man feared from one side of the galaxy to the other.

Your legs quivered just looking into the blaster door, and you were surprised they even began to help walk you into the room. As your eyes adjusted, the sheer simple yet elegant nature stunned you. It was worthy of being a royal suite, however lacking any intimate touches that would make it welcoming to any other royal. Everything was modern, sharply cut windows, with shimmering accents. The only light to play off of anything was a dull red constant flash from buttons and a clock that flashed 5:27 in unison with the other blinking, and the blue of the screens in the sitting room where it was clear he spent a lot of his free time monitoring battle plans. The room also occupied several chairs, the biggest one with some scuffs in the leather fabric and a small dent in the seat from frequent use, obviously his seat. You slowly walked through the small of the room, adjusting your eyesight to a hallway that opened up into a clearing that held a bedroom, with an en suite attached to it to the right hand side. Once again, the bedroom sat extremely open and modern, adorned with a single lamp attached to a side dresser, several books stacked on top of it carelessly. You couldn’t bear to know what a Commander of the First Order would bother himself with reading in his spare time, it surely couldn’t be anything of democratic value. 

You sneered at the side table and turned your attention to the location you were ordered to go. You shuffled silently to the washing station. Hoping your legs wouldn’t give out or you wouldn’t let your emotion show outwardly and begin crying at the fact that there was something definitely amuck with being here. 

You found the light in the entrance of the space and stepped inside. It was an absolutely breath taking room for being a simple place to shower and sanitize from other planets. There were black marble counters, chrome taps, and tinted glass that blocked out any form of light against you while in this area. You stood with your mouth agape, completely intoxicated with the sheer regal nature of it all. How did someone like you, a Negotiator, have the absolute…privilege? No, it wasn’t that. It was calculated, as you have heard enough of this creature to know that everything he does has purpose behind it. As you walked further into the shower station, you noticed a small heap in the corner, on a curved vanity-like table with a mirror. On top of it had a note with your name written upon it. 

These must have been your new garments for your position. 

Not wasting anymore time, you found yourself back at the entrance of the wash station, inserting your key card into the blaster door and the door hissing shut immediately. You didn’t want to waste the Commanders time as he was due to arrive in only 20 minutes time from now. You hurriedly kicked off your boots, pushed down your worn out and tattered trousers, following with your waist undergarments. Next you heaved your blouse overhead and unclasped the hooks of your bodice that held everything neatly in place. You unknotted the back of your bun to let your tendrils fall free around your back and stumbled to the shower stall. 

The water turned on by vocal command. You requested control of a five minute shower, so as to not upset the usage or waste any time. You quickly stepped in, the clean, soft water being the best thing that has ever graced your body in so many years. The feeling of finally being CLEAN after all this time. You navigated your hands to the shapely bottle on your left, an elegant brand of soap, no doubt, by the way it looked. It had a neutral smell, very clean and sharp. Surely you wouldn’t reek of a poor and dirty Goods Negotiator anymore and that gave you the smallest amount of relief. You were finally clean and enjoying the last precious seconds of the water falling on you before stepping out and finding the towel hung expertly by the stall. Everything had a very obsessive place, which was a surprise given this monster’s rumoured hazardous and unpredictable behaviour. You stepped out and dried off as well as you can, throwing the towel up into your hair, as you carried your bare body over to the clothing that sat on the little desk. 

You unfolded it and your heart sunk. 

What you thought were going to be exquisite uniforms for a day at an interview or your new career here, turned into a crumbling realization. This was no uniform of a professional worker at all. You had seen these types of outfits on the female escorts and slaves back at home. 

This was the outfit of a whore–you thought to yourself. 

You had to pick yourself up, bile rising up to the back of your throat. How could you have been so foolish as to think a Commander of the notorious First Order would want to engage in a civil working relationship with you? On top of that, why would he choose you to be his prostitute when he could have selected so many of the fine women who are professionals at this? Your nearly petrified hands began moving to the extremely tight fitting bodice of the garment, shoving it over your head. He must have known, you thought, about your size, about your starvation, that you wouldn’t need anything other than a petite article of clothing. You threw them on blinking back wild tears that were crossing your face. You were given form fitting leggings with boots that were not conventional to the base. They had four inch heels on them, instead of the heavy addition of metal to protect you. These were for eyes to see and feast upon, not for a professional. You were going to be his treat, his pet, not a co-worker. Most definitely not an equal. You pulled on each boot, your tears beginning to free fall as waves of terror hit you, pulling them just over your knee. You rose to your full height again to catch your glance in the vanity’s mirror. You were a plaything. A hand-selected piece of meat and you stared at your reddened cheeks, looking for anything, any way to get off of this god forsaken base. 

Basic instinct told you to run. You still had your key card and there wasn’t anything stating you couldn’t try it on every door possible. You hurried outside the shower station, running past the bedroom and seeing the nagging clock almost yelling it’s time of two minutes to shuttle landing. You went to insert the key card back into the massive blaster door. As it slid open, Kylo Ren waited on the other side. He must have arrived back from his mission early, you thought. You stared up at his alarming towering figure, the first time you had ever truly laid eyes on him. He was more of a monster than you could fathom. Dead soulless slits from his mask burned into you as he already knew you were running from his presence. He didn’t need to say a word, he only needed to start walking in your direction that made you step back with every one of his footfalls. He swayed from side to side as he walked, stalking more than conventionally walking. He was a animalistic figure, someone to not contend with, his crippling height and balled fists. You were his prey and utterly defenseless against his bubbling temper beneath a cold metal face molding. You kept your eyes locked on the sockets where his eyes would be, slowly pacing backwards as he moved closer to you, head hunched almost when a feline is ready to pounce. You found some extra clearing between the chairs of the sitting room. Instinctively, you rushed towards it, taking advantage of the still-opened blaster door and running out as fast as you could be carried. You wondered how far you would make it before you died, pacing faster through the corridors and shoulder-checking several Stormtroopers on guard, shameless if they saw your attire. 

You noticed the guards turning and marching to Ren’s quarters, knowing what they were going to say. "They girl has escaped.“ Why didn’t Ren do anything? The thought of that terrified you even more just because he is a figure who always has a purpose. You slipped between the hallways now, knowing that you were being hunted by more than just that lifeless demon himself.

Eventually you found yourself at the entrance of the control room. You knew there was an exit you could get to but you would have to crawl to be unnoticed. You crouched low to your knees, fists against the steel of the floor and hastily moved across the hallway. Quietly, you rolled your body up, staring at the key card slot on the side. You grabbed your card, and hesitated. What if the doors are locked down? You sighed and tried it anyways, and to your surprise, the door slid open into the bristling cold. You begin running at your quickest pace outside, suddenly becoming more aware of your far less than modest attire in the frozen wind. You wondered what was worse; Being a ragdoll on her knees for a murderer or freezing to death out in the cold? Freezing to death was at least quicker. 

You carried yourself as fast as you could through the wooded forest of the base, desperately seeking anywhere to hide, to escape, to cry. Eventually running in the heels was becoming more cumbersome in the soft white powder and you fall to your knees, one heel caught in the depth of the snow. You place your bare palms in the icy thick of it, bracing yourself to stand to pull the heel out, but you start to pull your foot out of the boot instead. You frantically and thoughtlessly yank yourself free from the boot only to fall chest first into the waves of frozen flakes. When you finally lift your head out of the snow again you see two black knees draped in robes in front of you. Your heart stops, knowing you are likely dead at his touch now. Tears begin to fall freely from your eyes as you hope the death is quick and painless. His hands are clasped together tightly, elbows resting on his knees, hovering above you. 

He was hunting you.

You slowly gazed up at his lifeless mask, lifting your chest up as a reaction to the sting of the pain and numb feeling in the snow. You rest yourself up on the pads of your knees, hoping to use what little leather of your boot to create a barrier of the stinging cold beneath yourself and place your hands on your thighs, trembling uncontrollably. You can’t bear to look at him another second longer, so you turn your gaze down at the floor, but Ren was having none of that.

He unfolds a gloved hand from his grip around his other palm, and reaches it out to your mouth. He was using the pad of his thumb to run a finger around your top lip, his other fingers resting below your chin. His touch made it’s way to the corner of where your lips met and he drove his thumb inside your mouth, taking his forefinger to pinch the inside and out of your cheek, much like how a barb would hook a fish and wrenching your head up to meet those dead sockets. It was then you finally heard the cold, relentless tone of his voice through a robotic changer attached to his lifeless mask.

“Do you know how they train wild dogs?” He murmured at you, not taking his gaze off for even a moment. You shook your head, terror commanding your actions. His grip tightened a little more on your cheek as he spoke, “You let them feel as though they can run away, that they have the power to overtake you when you know so easily you can bring them to their knees, just as I have done with you now.” 

The pain from the cold and ice mixed with your cheek losing circulation had you nearly thankful as he leaned in slightly, giving you his heat, even though it was unforgiving. You tried to pull away from the grasp on his cheek, but it only made him more unyielding. He slid his thumb down in between your gum and bottom lip, pulling you up by it and your chin and stated, “if I see you struggle again, I will gut you as slowly as possible. You will watch yourself die. I have no compunction killing a whore. Had you just stayed inside my quarters and listened to my orders, I wouldn’t need to punish you now.”

He continued on, pushing his thumb further into your mouth, holding it open while he inspected it. "Your planet has become something of a gold mine for us, but the market is at a stand still, due to poor judgement on our buyers and the miners retrieving the stone from the hills. Although I very much enjoy watching you suffer from afar, my duties require we manage our resources and employment there, therefore it’s becoming something of a challenge that so many miners are dying of disease. I have a negotiation that you will not refuse,“ he hung on his last words and you knew this was an offer that did not carry a ‘no’ answer. He carried on in his monotone drawl, "You will stay here as my pet, and give me my rewards nightly, whatever they may be. You are now my property to desecrate. In return, I will see to it that your filth of a planet receives proper medical attention so The First Order is unhindered in finishing their structures.”

Unhindered? How did the fate of your home rest on you? Why were you being chosen to bend and break for this…beast? What would he want to do to you? Years of working and attempting to stay alive had you rather distracted from encountering someone in that sense. You could only hope underneath all of the ebony material and that departed structure of a face, there was a human being. 

“Let today be known as your first day of training,” he broke your thoughts with his amplified voice, “what a better way than to start out here, in the blistering cold. I don’t mind it so much, but I never made the inconvenient choice to run out here in promiscuous clothing and freeze. I suppose you have two duties at this moment: my release and not to succumb to the cold.”

You knew what was coming next, your weekends off going to the bar and there was unabashed foreplay in chairs near the front where the live entertainment would play. It was almost second nature for you to walk by it, but you never thought of it yourself, especially not someone of high rank who could so easily kill you with that legendary saber and unfaltering abilities to stop you using just his mind. You wondered if all of it was really true. Your thoughts trailed off with how cold you were becoming, the low temperature taking over you and your thoughts began to trail off. Ren heaved himself up, using his legs as leverage, not losing his grip on your face. From your oncoming hypothermia, you were willing to do anything he ordered as long as you could have the benefit of either dying or warming up again. You were unsure whether he would allow either. 

Your chin was painfully tilted to meet his towering gaze and one command is all it took for you to fumble with his robes, the heat never feeling so incredible against your body. You pushed away his robes clumsily, finding his trousers underneath, fingering the clasps that held them around his waist. He still held a painful grip on your face and you didn’t dare try to stop that, fear of death rising through you and giving you a new kind of heat. Shaking fingers and added friction helped to warm your fingers a little as you pulled him free. He stared down at you expectantly, silently reiterating his command. You took his length across your hand, and he slowly lowered his digits to each side of your jaw, forcing it open. His vice like grip stung against the cold of the wind, and you wondered why your face wasn’t numb yet from the unforgiving waves of the climate. You remembered from the filth that graced each cabaret at home how the women so happily ran their hands up and down their partners shaft and seen how eager they were to please their owners for that night. You dug deep into your mind, taking instruction from those memories and something painful skimmed around your mind. It was too quick to be a migraine and you wondered if this was Kylo Ren’s rumoured ability to get inside your head and read your thoughts? 

Suddenly, he grabbed his pulsing member and lined it with your lips, allowing you to open them as you noticed how utterly large he was. How would any of this even slip past your teeth? Your thoughts were quelled as the bitterness of cold overcame you again and you obliged opening as wide as possible for his head. He teased around your lips, his other hand locking into the back of your hair, as he began forcing a home inside your face. He stilled as he slipped just past your teeth, allowing you to get a better angle before driving down further, causing you to choke on it, almost vomiting in the process. You snapped back, sputtering at the sound and the imminent presence of your stomach wanting to unload. He gripped your head tighter, where it was almost unbearable and lined himself up again. "Perhaps there’s other ways of training you to choke without being obscene” he said menacingly. Out of fear, you opened willfully again and grabbed his length in your mouth, determined to help him find release, and retrieve any heat he emitted. His hand slowly lifted from your tendrils and gently caressed your face as you took in his length slowly. He reached under your hair and grabbed one side of it, pulling it gently to cover the opposite side, small icicles forming on your locks from it being damp when you ran outside. His hand left your face as you hopelessly tried to encase him around your lips, choking again and pulling back a little. The hand that left you fell to his side and you heard a clicking noise from his belt. As his hand came back into your line of vision, you seen a crude object of shining metal, with an ancient feel. Added metal was welded along the sides to form openings of cross guards and suddenly you realized it was his saber being drawn. You were horrified as you saw it move behind you, out of your line of vision and you only hoped that slicking him more with your saliva and running faster down him would be enough for your “training day”. His free hand came up now from his length and he took his forefinger and thumb to each corner of your mouth as you drug him in and out of you. He forced them into each side of your lips, making your mouth open wider, as a way to inspect you. 

“Just as I thought,” he quipped, “your potential is so great, my dear, but we just need to hone that skill a little more.”

He kept his fingers lodged inside your mouth as you greedily began forcing your face down further and further to his base. Sex and sweat were the only things filling your nose now, until a deadly cracking sound came from behind you. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to behead you with your face around his cock? The unstable light and near unbearable heat of it against the cold slowly made it’s way to the back of your head. You noticed the fiery exhaust fumes come into your line of vision, the same side your hair was pulled from, as you fearfully forced yourself further down, fucking him into your tonsils. A pressure from the base of the hilt began pushing against the nape of your neck making it impossible to continue your bobs. He was ordering you to choke on him or you would die at the hand of his ignited blade. The pressure of the saber’s metal was grinding against your neck now as your slid down to his base. You began to choke and sputter, ropes of saliva spilling around him as your eyes watered and knees buckled more from being numb and surely bruised by this point. 

He was relentless. 

After a few seconds he finally lifted the pressure from your neck, the plasma blade threateningly close to your face, incinerating regrowth strands of hair around your ears. you took him in again and he held you again the same way, repeating this action until he got closer to his release. You felt the relief of the blade retracting back into the hilt as he quickly tucked it back into his belt and held fast at your hair, grasping it quickly and pulling himself in and out of your mouth, milking your face erratically as he began heaving distorted moans underneath his helmet. The heat pulsing off of him gave you some relief as you weren’t even certain you could walk anymore, and that you would need bandages for your frostbitten legs. 

By this point, he was so slicked and dripping from you that the constant strike of him hitting your throat was another stroke quicker to him finishing as you started to quell your gag reflex. He finally pulled out of you grasping his length and ordering you to stay open for him. You knew what was going to happen as you had seen the escorts do it before from the shotty locations you ate at. The warm and thick substance sputters all over your face, as unpredictable as he is. 

“Good animals finish their food,” he spits at you, as a roundabout command to swallow the come that stuck on your face. You all too soon oblige, wiping any excess off of your face as gracefully as possible. He caressed your cheek a final time, sighing and letting out his final words, 

“If you test me again, I won’t be as gracious to you. Running away from me was an embarrassment to both you and your home, so many would perish, if you don’t soon break for me.” 

You struggled to get up off of the frozen terrain, with your thoughts slowly gathering, you were able to pull your boot out of the snow. You wobbled and steadied yourself, unsure if you could walk and Ren sighed turning around and lifting you up off the ground with ease. 

“You will learn to like it here, I assure you,” his words were more of an order as he gazed down at you, “however for your mistake and carelessness, no provisions will be sent to back to Huscant today.”

Your heart sunk as you were swayed to the medical bay. You hoped the medical droids weren’t capable of recognizing shame if they saw any leftover remnants of come dried on it that you missed.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sent to the medical bay following some severe frostbite. The droids dictate you should stay there until your heal. You owner feels otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy a ruthless Ren. Yea or nay? 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed!

The medical droids on Stakiller Base requested that you stay for two nights in the non-emergent unit just outside of the main bays. Your wounds were cleaned, bandages wrapped around the dead skin on your knees, dangling and frostbitten from spending too much time on them in the inhospitable climate. The droids had taken your garments to wash them again after your encounter, only to be replaced by another set that was equally, if not more questionable, attire. You were given a red tank top that outlined the shape of your torso as well as black shorts that had just barely covered your bottom. You were given a new pair of irritating and difficult boots that trailed up to your thigh when you put them on. 

At least most of you remained covered, but for how long? You stared up at the ceiling of the simple unit you dwelled in your first night in treatment. You looked at the black panelling on the roof, matching the black unfeeling walls that complimented it, the only thing igniting its shade was a medical droid’s data pad and screens illuminating the space. You knew the substance which made this, Kylo Ren’s rooms, as well as the rest of the base, was the same stone that could only be mined on Huscant. You had never seen it refined so beautifully before, draping against every corner elegantly, even in the most basic of areas through the corridors. You took a moment to yourself to appreciate it’s beauty, as well as the men and women who were dying from starvation and being slaved and overworked to retrieve this. Blood and sweat made up this base and you knew it better than anyone else. Perhaps that’s why the Commander showed some interest in you to begin with. He may have shown the same appreciation for the work completed on base and–

“No,” you thought to yourself. 

He was using you for your body, not your knowledge. He hadn’t any interest on how creative resources of your home planet could be, he just wanted a way to retrieve more of it. The best way to do that is to take out a Negotiations expert, and deny her the right to make her own choices when it came to trades, instead becoming the payment of the resource transaction itself as she is slowly corrupted to his delight.

As you became carried away with your thoughts, reassuring yourself this would be temporary, convincing yourself you would show Master Ren that you weren’t such a sweet treat, your inner thoughts were broken when you heard a deep swaying of heaving boots thudding against the glassy floor. You checked the hologram of the clock on the wall, noting that it hadn’t been two days time yet, but knowing these were Kylo Ren’s steps from the ambitious pace. Two voices, one monotone and menacing, the other, robotic and rehearsed, began conversing quietly.

“Commander Sir, we have wrapped her wounds and given her two square meals. We have her staying in quarter four for another eighteen hours. Is there anything we can assist you with, Commander?”

The was a long pause after the droids explanation, and finally the stinging words of your supposed “owner” began to flow out of his voice changer.

“She will be leaving here with me in six hours time. Please ensure to it that she is appropriately bandaged, fed, and able to walk,” he quipped. You could hear him turn on his heel walking purposefully for a few steps until he stopped, almost the notion of someone forgetting something as his footfalls were halted immediately. He quickly spoke to the droid again and stated “Lastly, please see to it that she has been newly implanted with a birth control device before she is returned to me.” Your lungs clenched inside your body with his last words. 

You heard Kylo Ren’s strides echo more quietly off of the walls, the droid finally moving toward your unit almost as if it was equally terrified and capable of emotion. The droid’s robotic arm slid the curtain of your makeshift wall open enough to walk in, bringing you another meal from the rations console. "Miss Y/N,“ he began, “please eat these portions before we begin. We will be conducting a non-intrusive surgery shortly in your abdomen. We will make a small incision here,” a robotic arm reaching out nearing your ovary, “and placing a timed device inside, tricking your body into thinking it is always pregnant.”

“You’re giving me permanent birth control,” you whispered. Surely you knew what this meant. You were going to be void of all reproduction purpose so Kylo Ren was able to have future advances with you and never worry about the aftermath. It was a terrible fate for you. Angered by the droids words, you flicked your eyes to it’s figure and stated “that’s fine. May I ask what the purpose of this is–this implant? Why would a simple Negotiations Assistant need mandatory implants on a base she was fooled into entering? Should I refuse this surgery? What will happen if I simply say ‘no?’”

“The Commander has given his orders, ma'am,” the droid replied, almost casually, “we answer directly to him. He has requested that you have this implanted, and it is my duty that you stay in your medical quarters while we complete this procedure.”

You wanted to run again, but then you remembered that he is a creature who can stalk you, he knows where you are. You remembered his words. He wouldn’t be gracious, he would slowly gut you and you would watch yourself die. The fact this beast almost let you die of hypothermia and frostbite alone changed your thoughts of escaping. 

“Should I expect an anesthetic?” you asked the droid calmly.

“It’s a local anesthetic, everything in this particular procedure is done with a needle.” it replied.

You nodded, and the droid turned and left, allowing you to eat your portion in silence. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours had passed in the aftermath of being sterilized. The surgery wasn’t as horrible as you thought, not even a five minute process. There was a little needle mark protruding out of your stomach in the wake of it, but hardly noticeable. You laid back in the small cot of a bed on the medical bay, wondering about what was going to happen next? You were going to share a space with Kylo Ren, that much was obvious, but for how long? More importantly, who WAS he? You wondered why he was clad everywhere with black garments, why he hid his face. Was he an old and disfigured….human? Or perhaps something else entirely. Maybe he was well known to many and needed to disguise himself. The thought of him being anywhere around you with those images sent a familiar shot of bile up your throat. 

You were nearing the point where you had to relieve yourself and you stood up on your feet for the first time since your incident outside. You raised yourself off the bed, planted your imbalanced feet over the side of it. You lifted yourself off of the stretcher, your wobbling knees still damaged from the cold. Thankfully, the rest room was only several steps away from your quarters. As soon as you went to open the door after finishing, you closed the door behind you and turned around right into a familiar pillar of terror. Your face smacked against his chest and you felt your legs stepping backwards in horror, worried about what he would do to you for this incident. His balled fists unclenched for a moment as you backed your way just out of reach of him. His gait was much wider than yours and crossed the distance of your meager few steps in just one, not allowing you a space to retreat as he loomed over you. You thought moving backwards was futile at this point as there were only a precious few steps back to go before you were cornered, so you stood staring up at him in confusion.

“Why me?” you asked, almost a whisper, shaking back the sadness in your voice.

He considered you for a moment. His fists lifted from his sides and made their way to the sides of your hips, slowly caressing their curvature before making their way up your waist and the small of your back, covering the entire expanse with just two of his leather-bound hands.

“Because you deserve this. Your home deserves this.” 

You didn’t know what that meant. Surely, you didn’t think you deserved to be demeaned by someone who didn’t know you. He moved his hands shamelessly down to your rear in front of the droids working, and you began blushing uncontrollably, worried they would feel some human emotion from this. Your arms hung to the side, paralyzed while this monster fondled you in front of the washing station. 

“If you’re good today, pet, we can Negotiate which supplies I will order to Huscant. If you try to run, you can watch your skin incinerate across your neck as my saber singes it apart”

His hands became deft now, unashamed by the presence of robotic figures moving around the two of you. He drug his fingers under your shirt, up your stomach, and palmed your breasts with leather hands. Even though it wasn’t true physical contact, the way he was brushing over your buds was dissolving some of your fear of him, regardless of the creature beneath the attire. You relaxed your head and tilted it down in both submission and also hiding your face from the metal workers swirling around you. "Maybe it wasn’t so bad”, you thought, “if you just do as he says for a little while”. His strokes against your nipple became more frantic and he let one hand slip out to graze the side of your waist following down to your back to push you into him. You let out a small sigh, and the rubbing on your hand stopped. "No, pet, you’re not supposed to like this,“ he spit. His other hand left your chest and he gripped both of your hands around your back, holding them there. His next words were threatening and malicious.

“You will come to learn to enjoy the pain and the torture I will bring you. Your definition of pleasure will change until I am the only one who can make you feel good about yourself again. Good about anything” he released the hold on your hands, took his forefinger and slid it down your slit over top of the fabric of your shorts. He dug that finger into the opening of your mound, his thumb finding your clit and pinched both parts of your womanhood together so hard you let out a yelp of pain. 

“The things I want to do you here, right now,” he trailed off, “it only makes sense, your first few months will likely be frequenting this medical bay, every night I’m through with you. Eventually you will learn to enjoy the pain and be able to sleep in my quarters but for now I want you to get familiar with this lab”

He wasn’t kind to you. He would let go of his pinch in your centre, and then rub gentle circles on your clit. He had one hand mercilessly stroking you, pinching your pleasure off quickly whenever you dare make a sound, his other hand making it’s way back into your mouth. He took two pads of his gloved fingers and ran them over the curvature of your lips, moving them to the centre and forcing his digits in under your tongue. He was brushing them along the underside of your tongue and delving in to run them along your molars, daring to go back to your tonsils where you elicited another gag. 

“That’s my favourite sound from you, filth,” he said contented, as he drew his fingers down further. The leather wasn’t as pleasant of a feel as his shaft was the day before, and his digits were faster in choking you, scissoring at your uvula, making you want to gag harder. 

“I know it tickles, but soon you’ll be unfeeling to the torture my fingers will give you in this orifice,” if you could see his face, you would know he was smiling. 

You stood there, threatening to give out, as he began to aggressively stroke you in a public area, where anyone could enter. You were growing more shameless by the moment as droids whizzed past while you melted into the feeling of a pleasure you had never known. He was focussing on your clit now, drawing you out in the most primal sense, while you crumpled for him, choking on his long digits, you felt your core tensing and heat rising. The waves of pure heat and clenching while you contracted your muscles to keep it at bay didn’t last much longer. You went to contract one more time before it was too much…until something horrible happened. Just as you reached that uncontrollable peak of tightening and milking euphoria, Kylo Ren took his hand and smacked it as hard as he could on your clit and you attempted to cry out in both pleasure and pain. As a result, he drove his fingers further down your throat until you couldn’t breathe. He held them there until he noticed you were nearly incoherent before thrusting them out of you.

“Disgusting filth of an animal you are,” he said, the low mechanical voice hurting you with each word, “already so wet and wanting my touch? What would your people say on Huscant? You tried to finish in my hand in public, I thought you had better manners”. He left you completely vacant, taking two large strides away from you, glancing down and scoffing at your scant attire. You were horrified and humiliated you gave yourself over to him this way, so shamelessly, so foolishly. You stared at him, worried what he was going to do to you. 

He glazed over you, his mask not showing any real emotion other than a tilt of the head and he murmured, “I may have other ways to quell your crude behaviour,” 

You were ordered to stand up and strut like the slut you were down the corridors, sensually rocking your hips more than usual until you were at your owner’s quarters. He entered the double activation and you were forcibly pushed in by his hands, bending over as pain began to rise up from the anesthetic wearing off. He grabbed a chair from his sitting room and drug it over to the edge of his bed. "Sit,“ he ordered. You obliged, terrified he would do something awful if you didn’t pay heed to his words. You stared at him expectantly, as he began to shut off all of the lights around his room at once by command, leaving not a single shine in the room while he stripped down out of his robes in front of you, ensuring you couldn’t see anything. You heard shifting in the bed, assuming he was in resting by this point, as he turned over he whispered "your filthy behaviour today has earned nothing for Huscant. Try harder next time,” you were not sure who this person was at it wasn’t modified through the voice changer. A softly spoken individual who didn’t hang on his t’s or s’s when his words would flow. Voice nearly as deep as the changer itself. You crossed your legs over each other, watching him sleep until, you too, gave into the final waves of exhaustion.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning: Small insinuation of rape* 
> 
> You've enjoyed intimacy before, but nothing has ever felt this terrifying....or incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more painful pleasure for your enjoyment. <3 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback!

You had spent the second and third day in a relatively calmer state. The creature who you were to call your owner, or Master, was fulfilling a battle plan in a nearby system. You had spent the two days frequenting each room in his quarters, daring to leave only to the mess hall when your stomach ached for portions. At this point you felt as though you were going to double over from the pain of not eating, as well as the side effects of your previous surgery. You sat up off of the chair you were given to sleep on, and quietly walked to the blaster door, holding out your key card and inserting it into the side. Before the walls slid open, you were prompt to adjust yourself, pulling down your skirt and tucking in your breasts into your shirt, covering up in front of the rest of the guards you were to walk by. The tapping of your heels gave yourself away while you strode, even as modest as you tried to be with your attire, and there was always the odd pinch and grab at your chest or behind. While he was gone, you could tell that everyone wanted to feel what Kylo Ren got to taste. You tried to keep your head as high as possible, not giving into these barbaric customs and ownership the Stormtroopers and occasional Lieutenants were practicing with you.

You walked by the few tables in the mess hall, pace picking up as you noticed the numbers grow sitting at them as you got closer to the buffet-style line. A few pinches and demeaning comments later, and you were able to finally grab the portions you needed as quickly as possible. You were forced to eat in the canteen, Ren would hardly ever let you eat with the superiors on Starkiller, much less his own quarters. You sat down with a small bowl of soup broth, something quick to finish, and enough for you to carry on until tomorrow when the ache of starvation hit you again. The tables were alive with laughter around you, and you were forced to take a seat that was equally packed with men and women, clad in white, without their helmets on. You were severely underdressed to be taking part in any conversation with them, and they were more than happy to reciprocate that feeling as your appearance was quick to mark your rank of a human. Some of them stared at you unashamed, lust filling their eyes, wanting a piece of you, while others completely ignored you and went about their meals cheerfully. You were thankful for the latter of those individuals. As you hurriedly finished up your last bites of broth, you slid across the bench, making sure to keep everything as tucked in as possible before lifting yourself off and carrying your dish to the service droid by the trays. You always thought having proper meals each day would be a sign of luxury, but now it was a hell you never wanted to endure, even if you were starving.

You strode out again, arms folded across your chest and hunched slightly to cover yourself more, as the cat calls and fondling were repeated back through the canteen, all the way to Ren’s quarters. You made it to the front of the blaster and shakily lifted your key card to the side of the keypad. You were given the access code two days prior before your owner left, and punched the digits in faster than you ever have. You slipped past the door and stood on the other side of it while it shut again. Terrified breaths and anger suddenly spilling over you and you buckled under it all. Tears free-falling from you, tumbling onto your knees, and a desperate feeling of being homesick, or was it just sick in general? For once, there was nothing that you craved more than being back on Huscant, bartering with gangs. At least you had a choice in the matter. Now all you had was a half-held promise that others would be treated well at the expense of your body. When would Ren decide to actually help the civilians who were dying in masses by the hour, ravaging the planet to eat maybe for the first time? 

Although the walls were made from the Amarant stone–the precious shiny, black and crude material which was somewhat soundproof on it’s own, it did nothing to stop the audible vibrating footfalls and the crackling sound echoing off of the panels. The horrifying sound of lightning and heat meeting metal, digging into the Amaranth and tearing it into wilted, unpolished ditches. The faint cries of screaming were cut short when the sound would stop against the walls, only to strike down on something else, most likely a Stormtrooper in the hallway. The screaming and the screeching of plasma on metal stopped at your door. 

Ren has undoubtedly returned from his work.

You were dumbstruck for a second, then gained enough mobility to drag yourself over to the nearest chair in the sitting room, using the arm for leverage, making sure you didn’t seem weak when he entered the room. Making sure you were ready for whatever reward he expected as he proudly swayed through the opening. Quickly, you exposed your breasts a little more and crossed your legs over each other. He gave you these orders, and as long as there was some hope of maintaining the dignity of your planet, you would oblige for however long that was. 

You heard the keypad through the other side of the blaster door. He very well could have been literally punching the digits. As the blaster slid open, you looked up at him, legs crossed, hands on your lap, hoping he wouldn’t see the tears streaked across your face. His figure was hunched, angry and primal. His lightsaber was still drawn, unstable and blurring any vision from the heat radiating off of it. He was staring you down, taking in your figure, partially exposed to him. He was overtaken with rage and breathing so hard you could hear it through his vocal enhancer. He retracted the beam and rushed over to you, kneeling down and grabbing your face with a slight pressure around the jaw, gloved fingers curling into your cheeks. You stared into the lifeless holes of his mask, unsure of what he his next thought was. 

“What do you think you’re worth?” His question was as confusing as it was commanding and you furrowed your eyebrows at him, unsure of what to say. He kneeled down in front of you, hand still on your face, squeezed your cheeks tighter, causing your lips to pucker slightly as they clenched and he raised you upwards off the couch by your jaw. "I ask you again, what. do. you. think. you’re. worth.“

Scared he would crush you then and there, you managed to squeak out "I’m worth the lives of the people on Huscant! I’m worth my tribute to stay here as long as you please” you stuttered out the last bit, “I’m worthy of being your whore.”

The grip on your jaw loosened and his leather digits turned more gentle caress across your cheek. His tone was monotone and controlling as he spit out his next sentences, “A great answer. But you are also more than worthy of the incompetent scum who walks the halls of this Base. Should I ever learn of them touching you again, I will sever you in the most brutal way possible.”

You tried to gain your composure and explain yourself as to why it was happening, stuttering, “it wasn’t my fault. They think I am lowly, that I don’t deserve–”

“Did I say you could speak? You will answer when something is asked of you,” he commanded. His long, gloved hands began trickling down your neck, over your collar bone, to the cleavage of your breasts. He ran his digits along the hem of your top, teasing the flesh, and creating goosebumps in it’s wake. He drew his hand away, only to bring it within an inch of your ear. A sudden pulling feeling entered the inside of your head his mask got closer to your face. The pain emitting from your head was nothing even comparable to your worst migraine. He was pulling your mind apart, flicking through your work conditions prior to this. He turned to your desperation of wanting to better yourself in your career and how you were so foolishly tricked into landing on this god forsaken base. The scene was drowned in chronological order from your time of dwelling on Huscant up until this very moment, where all you were wanting to know was his face. It was the only thing you cared about for the time being; the feeling of him not being the face of a dead soul. A bodyless figure underneath a robe and helmet. 

His fingers sifted through your hair, threading through the tendrils delicately, while he considered you. It seemed like it took awhile for an answer to form from him in regards to your silent request. He stopped his massaging, and moved both hands to your hips, clamping down on them and dragging you past the front of the chair, onto his kneeling lap. You straddled each side of his leg, head down, your hands falling to either side of you, but he caught them up and put them flat against his chest. He removed his fingers from yours and reached up to underneath each side of his helmet. Suddenly, there was a clicking noise, followed by a loud hiss as the front lifted up, and he dug his thumb into the inside to lift it off his head. If you weren’t petrified before, you certainly were now. Searing eyes almost burned into you, dark locks falling over his face neatly, the tendrils curling around his head. His face was angular, peppered with freckles and he was young. So much younger than what you had imagined from your encounters with him so far. Your face was mere inches from his own and for a second you forgot your place in his quarters. He was a beautiful figure and for the first time being here, you were thankful for his presence. 

You were quickly reminded of his authority, however, as his eyes flicked down to your torso and he moved his hands slowly up your arms and around to your collarbone. They gently caressed back down to your cleavage sliding down to the hem of your shirt. He took your shirt under both of his fists and ripped it apart, pushing the sleeves off of each arm, your upper half entirely bare to him. Sooner than you realized he was grabbing your jaw again with a gloved hand forced you to look at him, his other hand making it’s way to your chest roughly grabbing at you. 

“How unwise of you, whore,” he smirked, shaking your head with his hand and gritting his teeth, “you want me so badly now that I show my face. I’m going to make you as terrified of me as you were before. I told you I would put you back in that medical bay. How special you are,” he murmured, leaning toward your ear, now in a whisper, “that tens of thousands of lives won’t break and die due to one slut around my cock” 

Your hands slid up his chest around his shoulders, taking in everything about him as he started to rock with you, his member beginning to jab underneath your seated position. He began to whisper to you again,

“I want you to see my face as I defile you. I want you to see me as I complicate your entire body and leave it ruined for the next day. You will kneel to me every time you see me, praise me when I’m gone, and beg for me like the slut you are.”

He loosened his grip on your face, tilting your jaw up so he could look at you, as he was closing the distance quickly between the two of you. You felt his breath hot against your lips as he closed his eyes and shoved his tongue in your mouth. It wasn’t exactly a kiss, you thought, more of a tongue play, a fight to see who has dominance over the other. He threw his kiss deeper into you, top lip hanging off of yours. When he finally retreated he bit down on your bottom lip and you squealed, making him tremble slightly before he became rougher with you. 

He broke the kiss finally, his hand sliding down to your neck and gripping it slightly. His mouth was dark and wet in the dim light, his eyes flicked up to you quickly, staring you down like prey, then looking back down to sucking on your jawline, moving to your neck. His bruising was made prominent when he used his teeth, breaking the flesh with each bite, blood trickling out of several of the wounds he left. The bites moved down to your collarbone, then to your breast where he pushed you back and bit down hard on your bud. You screamed out at the sensitivity, making his other hand shoot up and cover your mouth, nearly crushing your cheekbones in the process with his large hands. He drug his teeth off of your nipple and came back up to stare you down, snarling like a primal beast. "Quiet, pet, you know how thin these walls can be. Although it will be hard for you to contain noises elicited by me, I’m sure,“ his lip twitched, condescension dripping off his tongue at each word. You nodded your head and took a deep breath. 

He loosened his grip on your face and snaked his other on the small of your back. With his other leather-bound hand, he traced a line down your torso gently down to your thigh, making you shudder in it’s wake. His eyes followed where his fingers trailed, his digits slowly making their way back up your inner thigh, resting on his lap. He made his way up to the heat between your legs, knowing he never allowed you panties, and then stopped just before then. He smirked slightly and looked back up at you, intently.

"You want to know why I chose you instead of the wanton harlot whores on Huscant? I prefer clean women, naive in a way, with a purpose in life. I wouldn’t doubt you haven’t ever seen yourself split open before a person. Don’t worry, pet, I will ensure that I wreck you tonight.” 

His gloved hand brushed over your folds, making your breath hitch. It had been over ten years since you had even dared touch a man. Since two KanjiKlub men were bartering with you as a teenager, fondling you, and you didn’t make it to the safe hut in time. You had always refused any sexual relation and it seemed as though you were back in this situation. It was the same feeling, but so much different.

He left your warm flesh, and pulled the edges of each glove, releasing his hands from them. He came back in to you fast, caressing your thigh back up to your heat, as you ran your fingers back down to his fully robed chest. Without warning, he snaked his way into your folds, found your entrance and shoved two fingers up as far as he could, while you winced. He curled them up harshly inside of you, cupping his hand around your mouth tightly as he drew them out and pounded into you forcefully. His face was filled with a look of revenge and he mercilessly began to pound in and out of you with his digits, causing you to bump off his thighs with each thrust. He continued this way a little while longer, gritting his teeth, using his strength to stretch you further, until he finally stilled himself inside of you. He aimed to enter a third finger but instead of thrusting, he separated all three fingers, stretching you wide open at the mercy of his hand. You were muffling moans and yelps under his hand clasped around your face, as he forced you apart. 

“You’re so tight around my fingers,” he leaned in and whispered, his locks grazing your neck “just imagine how awful it will feel for you once I take you from here.”

You were nearly crying into his hand as he tore at you. Rocking your body with his digits as he delved further in, aching your muscles with each thrust and separation of his fingers. When he was satisfied, he slowly pulled out, leaving a string of your wetness with his hand as he pulled it back up to show you. His fingers were glistening and your mouth was freed from his hand. 

“Clean them if you want me to touch you again, whore,” he ordered. You obliged and moved forward to take his index finger in your mouth, laving from the base to the tip and swallowing your taste along with his own on his fingers. You followed suit with the other two fingers, lapping up your juices as seductively as possible, in hopes of finally earning some praise from him. When he pulled away from you, he put the pad of his thumb to your bottom lip, dragging it down slightly before it snapped out of his grip, then he pulled away and slapped you gently across the face.

“So filthy. Just look at you,” as he pushed you off of him, and you fell back against the chair you were sitting at, shoulders and upper back resting against it. Ren took it as an invite, falling off his heels that he sat back on and hunching over you. Whatever pleasure you felt before was deteriorating as he towered over you. He took your thigh in one hand, pushing it away roughly and he repeated the action with the other. His frame covered you completely, and you were helpless underneath him. His eyes were unrelenting and boring into yours. 

You dared not look away as he aggressively grabbed the back of your scalp and ordered you to remove his clothing. You started unbuckling his belt that hovered over you, it came loose and you pulled it off. Ren was hunched enough over you where you could unhook his cloak up his chest. He rid himself of it afterwards, tossing it over his head. "Move faster,“ was his next command, and you desperately began fingering his hooks for his robes as quickly as you could. As they were loosened, Ren shrugged out of them as well. You unzipped his suspenders at the end, leaving him bare from the waist up. You were taken aback by his muscular form, that someone so human was underneath such a terrifying facade. You stared at him in awe for a moment as he leaned over you, his animalistic instincts completely taken over if they weren’t before. You quit thinking and leaned yourself up to kiss at his defined stomach, leaving a trail of saliva in it’s wake. He began to pet your head, as though you were being an obedient dog. His hand gently moved down to your neck, gripped it tighter, and you could feel the life slowly being drawn out of you. There was something else however–you were being drug across the floor down the hallway. Ren’s steps swaying casually as if you weren’t even screeching the floor under his grip. You had finally made it to his bed where he lifted you by your neck, and placed only your torso half on the bed, leaving your legs dangling. 

"I want to see the life choked out of you, Huscant filth,” he gritted his teeth at you, “I want to see you begging for me like this.”

“P-please,” you choked out, your lips tingling from lack of oxygen, “please do w-whatever you want t-to me. I l-love it!” 

He loosened his grip on you, grabbing your hair and lifting you to your full height, only to push you down to your knees. A familiar state from earlier times, and you knew what he was going to command next. Before he needed to ask, you unzipped his trousers and kissed his length outside of his fabric. You looked up at him endearingly, hoping he wouldn’t reprimand you. You placed your trembling fingers underneath the hem of his pants and pulled them down, his member springing free to your face. you finished baring him entirely to you and came back up to start working on his length. Kissing down to the base, worshipping it as your only deity. You were still in shock of how tumescent he was, and hesitantly took his head into your mouth. 

You began devouring him as though it was the last thing you would ever put into your mouth, falling into his terrifying enchantment, for a moment content with being at his mercy forever. You slicked him down further, pushing your way down to his base. It was still very hard to contain the gag reflex due to his size, but you tried to swallow him rather that just let him hit the back of your tonsils. Once his tip reached the back, he grabbed your hair harshly with one hand, and pinching your nose with the other. You were sputtering saliva all over his shaft, gagging on him, unable to try and get air from anywhere. He kept you like this for a few seconds, and then released you. As you went down again, he repeated his motion, and continued the pattern several more times until it was nearly unbearable for you to take his full length down your throat. He pulled you up my your hair, while you were attached to his length, popping it out as he had your hair balled in his fist. 

“On the bed. On all fours,” he panted in your ear. His fingers ran down your arms and he grabbed them, pulling the behind your back and spinning you around. He took your wrists in one hand and pushed you down chest first into the bed. You lifted your hips, helping him along. He lifted your hips off the bed, higher to his chest, before launching them down roughly into the bed, pinning them down with his hands into the sheets and his chest slid along your bare figure up to your ear.

“My good little slave,” he murmured, “she listens so well for being so raw. Who do you want to break you open?”

You whisper as seductively as possible, “You, Master”

He moved his hands to your rear and squeezed until they were pinching. A harsh slap followed each side, and you were positive there would be bruising the following day. 

“BEG FOR WHAT YOU WANT, SCUM!” his voice reverberated through the room. Deep and demanding, while he pulled your head back by the hair, forcing you to arch your back for him. 

“Please Master Ren!” you cried, “please use me. Please break me open until I can’t walk. Split me apart until I cannot see. I want you to violate me deep that I unlearn everything else.”

He pulled your hair back to murmur in your ear, “good girl”. He forced your face back into the pillow afterwards, and spat on two of his fingers, he opened them up to spread your folds, caressing them and the sides of your clit, then worked his way to your womanhood, forcefully sticking them inside of you and curling them to your nerves. He vacated you after a few thrusts and lined himself up with your entrance, fully sheathing himself within you without warning. If you didn’t know there were bones in your pelvis, you would realize it now, as they were being forcefully torn away from each other in the wake of Ren’s massive length. You cried out in pain while Ren grabbed your hair again only to lift your face a little, shoved his fingers in your mouth that had your juices, to lick them free. He returned his digits and placed both of his hands and all of his weight onto the small of your back, forcing you down, making it hard to breathe.

You felt every inch of him wholly, his unrelenting thrusts digging further inside of you, exploring, making you arch your back into his rough hands forcefully pressing into your spine. Your moans were repeating themselves rapidly with each stroke. He finally released a hand from the small of your back, sliding it up further until it reached the top of your spine, to the ridges of your neck. He curled his fingers around you and held fast, lifting you up while supressing your air passage. Your vision blurred as he contracted the muscles in his fingers, using his pleasure to channel the power within him and releasing it upon your throat. You felt yourself slipping into oblivion, when he finally loosened his grip, still holding tight but not deafening your response anymore. His thrusts, deepened inside of you, and your whole body was awakened with electricity. You could feel yourself being pulled into the euphoria of an orgasm but you were terrified to near yourself–the unyielding wrath of Ren would be unbearable should you disobey. 

“You will spill yourself when I allow it, heathen,” his voice dripping with hatred–or was it lust? Either way, it would not do you well to find out.

His hand dug further into your back, and you could feel the vertebrae cracking under the pressure of his form, he was bruising you from the waist down, erratically moving inside of you to achieve his own trophy for the night. You were being dragged past the point of no return, your voice creaked, your throat heaving in between each of his fingers, begging to let you finish. 

“Please, Master! Please! I’m so close!”

“You will come when I give you the word. If you don’t, I will see to it that at least a hundred more civilians die at the hand of your stupidity” he groaned, as he thrust harder into you, which was feeling seemingly impossible. 

You bit the sheets, hoping to distract you from the inevitable. Hoping to bring yourself back to your position of fear with your Master. Your resistance was futile, and Ren could sense it. He eased up slightly and counted to three, finishing with an authoritative “now” at the end. You cried out, violently shattering your walls around his member, greedily taking him in with each contraction of your insides. You turned your head slightly to look at him during the convulsions, and he was gazing down at you like a predatory animal. He retracted himself almost entirely, took his hand that was around your neck to claw at the back of your hair, and thrust harder into you than you could fathom. You were crying into the cold air as he took you over and over. He continued on thrusting, unrelenting, for another small while, until he finally came to his aggravated climax, trembling as he toppled his load inside of you. With you still underneath, he took his hands and grabbed you by the chest lifting you with him as he pulled you off his bed and tossed you on the leather chair, pulling himself out of you in the process. 

“Congratulations,” he panted, “you are finally realizing your place as being a tamed fuck animal for me. Tomorrow, I will send provisions for the wretched waste of skin you have grown to adore on Huscant. I’m sure they will be appreciative of your efforts.” His last words drew spit out of his lips and it fell on you in a mist, verifying your position. 

You tried to move, but felt your lower spine out of place in doing so. You were terrified to ask, but you worried you wouldn’t be useful for the next day’s penetration if you didn’t request it.

“Master?” you quietly choked out.

Ren turned to you from walking away but didn’t answer.

“May I please go to the medical bay? I just want to ensure I’m the best pet for tomorrow.”

He smirked and nodded, a silent “I told you so.”


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubious plans are conspiring on Huscant. Hux has decided to undermine Ren, but Ren has other plans for the General's pompous behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some PDA.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! <3

The next few days, Ren delivered on his promise. You were there for him each night when he walked through the opening. Each night he would take you, and you would ask to be delivered to the medical bay, wondering when your body would become accustomed to the treatment of him handling you. The bruising on your neck where he laved and nipped at you were growing larger, each time he drew the skin back into his mouth. The bruising on your back was spreading as he seemed to enjoy using your posterior as a way to release the sheer force of him onto you.

You still couldn’t walk straight, the pain would shoot from your hips all the way up to your neck, attempting to crack everything back into place. Although the droids told you there was nothing broken, it definitely felt like muscles were pulled apart whenever you tried to exert yourself a day after. You were in desperate need from the previous evening’s activity to flex those muscles, however you were ordered to stay in your chair, shorts ripped, and shirt hanging off of you, leaking his seed between your thighs. You could hear a faint fluttering of material behind you, echoing off of the floor, the pace was unstoppable as it vibrated through the rooms. 

You winced, pulling onto the arm of the chair, rotating your head slightly to peek over back to see what he was up to. He wasn’t masked today, so you were fortunate to take in all of his supernatural beauty as he sped back and forth. You let your elbows relax on the back of the chair and rested your face on your wrists to take him in. How could this one human being, this person who looked so kind, be so horrible to everyone around them? Your mind wandered for a bit, starting to slowly corrupt. He used to be someone who tricked you, someone evil and unwilling, not a person you would sit and admire while your bruises caused by him extended themselves around your waist. 

A droid suddenly appeared with a large parcel, and entered through the room. You tried to keep as much dignity as possible as you balled yourself into the chair. Ren only pointed where it should go, the droid not even being worthy of his own voice, and the little robot heaved up the parcel and carried it towards the wash station. Your curiosity was building, but you dare not look while in the presence of Ren, you were now wiser to attempt anything in front of him. A few minutes of rustling around in the station, and the droid rolled his way back out, without a glance over at you. He exited without a word as Ren finally paced back into the bedroom. 

He bent down to your level at the chair, and placed a gloved hand around your chin. His hardened amber eyes stared into you, but for once it was with more kindness. Not love—but it didn’t look like he was wanting to destroy you at least. The pad of his thumb, ribbed and rough, slowly moved over the curve of your bottom lip, you could feel the rough stitching of the article as he swiped smooth lines across you. 

“I’ve sent something for you to use until I return,” he murmured, and leaned into your temple as he spoke against it, “they are items I will have you start using daily as you stay with me. I expect a well-kempt pet in front of other superiors.” 

He pulled back to look at your face again, studying it–surveying it, as your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. His hand ran through your hair neatly, stroking the waves against your scalp gently. 

“The General and several of our Superior Officers will be in attendance today and occupying the sitting room. You will be here as well, but I expect you to not look like the garbage I am greeted with each night. You are to look presentable. When I snap my fingers, you will please me, regardless of who is here. I also expect your walking and stature to be as though you graced through this door untainted. Is this understood?”

Your dignity had been faltering each day you spent with this man on Starkiller Base, but at least he brought you proof on his data pad when he sent care packages back to Huscant and that is probably why you were eager to nod so quickly in agreement when he gave these orders. 

The hand in your hair tightened and he dragged your face to his. He brushed your lips over once to see your reaction. You flinched in what could only be called scared delight, as he pressed himself into you, a passionate but not cruel kiss as his lips fully eclipsed yours. His tongue dipped in to taste you, the ridges of his muscle playing against your own as he slicked down the underside of your tongue. His hair lightly brushed over your forehead making you shudder in his embrace. He was so perfect for being such a demon. You found your hands drifting to his robes at his chest. You had known he just had readied after a shower because he smelled of the same cleanser you were told to use. He also possessed the waft of leather, a shaving undertone, and, as always, his own natural musk. Before you could slide your hands up to twist your fingers in his dark locks, he pulled away, a string of saliva between both of you, knowing you were getting too close. He hovered a few inches from you, his tone more authoritative.

“Remember your place. You are here to serve me with whatever pleases me. There are no holds barred on the plans I have for you each night, and you will bend gratefully every time I deliver. Ensure you are proper for the General in two hours time when we all arrive”

He pulled entirely away now and rose to his full height, something that was always intimidating to you, given your petite nature. As he walked he picked up his helmet that was resting on it’s side as a result of him throwing it off and ravaging you the night prior. He threw it on your dresser, you realized, before he had his way with you the previous evening. He knew that you spread more easily for him without as much fear if you could stare back into his gaze. 

The mask hissed closed around his head and just like that he no longer possessed a human touch or shared human nature. He was a beast of a man, and you were the prey who played along so as to be released at some point, or die when he was through, he was desensitized to both. 

Hearing the blaster shut and the rumble of the floor under his boots becoming more faint, you knew it was safe to wash up and become the presentable unpaid bartering harlot he was making of you. You stumbled clumsily around the arm of the chair, holding yourself onto the edge of it for any support, finding anything to help you walk along the way to your dresser. As you approached the small stand, there was something that was put upon it that you didn’t notice before. It was an article of clothing, however there was a lot more fabric to it than you were used to. You touched the fibers of the material carefully, it was sheer, but incredibly soft, the threads intermingling from silk to a velvet near the hem. You leaned your aching hip up to one of the drawers to prop yourself as you took the garment in both hands and shook it out to it’s full length. It was beautiful. A long dress, onyx in colour, soft, and extremely appropriate, even for use outside of Ren’s quarters. This item would be something every woman in Huscant would dream of, they would feel as though the world belonged to them while draping this over their body. 

Your joy and dream of feeling like a jewel was quickly subsided as you remembered your orders. You were to be humiliated in this fabric not even two hours from now. To have yourself pulled and broken by Ren while being a spectacle to the General himself. You could only hope Ren was the type to keep his items to himself. It seemed that way so far, but he is an unpredictable man, he may feel like sharing if his mood is more favorable. 

You swallowed hard, keeping the sickening fluid down you had grown more accustomed to now than portions in the mess hall. You picked up the garment carefully, a sudden realization that you weren’t good enough to don this look. You were a only a pet, before that a ragged salesperson. There has never been a part of your being deserving of such a treat, so why would he want you to wear this specifically? You snatched up the keycard from the dresser and began hobbling over, grabbing at the slick walls, gliding your feet instead of picking them up off the floor in fear of losing balance. You slowly made your way to the door of the wash station, putting your card into your teeth, one hand on the dress and the other braced against the blaster door. You stuck the card in and punched the code with trembling fingers. the door hissed open and you were greeted with the aftermath scent of Ren’s wash this morning. 

The shower had never looked so appealing as you gently placed your clothing over top of the vanity, laying it haphazardly on the new items that were given to you earlier. You didn’t even notice for your eyes were longing for that shower, hot and loving, the only thing you cared about at the moment. 

“Eight minutes. Warm….please,” you quietly noted as the shower head turned on and trickled beads off the sides of the glass and the black panels. 

You stepped in making sure that the heat reached your lower back, hoping to release some of the tension before the superior officers became company in Ren’s quarters. you remembered your owner’s instructions: “walking as though you were untainted”. You arched back and bent over, stretching as many muscles as you could to unravel the pain and restructure your walking stance. Before you realized it, those precious eight minutes were spent and the water shut off. The pain you still felt was immense, however, you didn’t want to deal with the punishment should Ren notice you did not follow his demands. Your legs shook as you stepped out, but you tried to put mind over matter by applying more pressure on each tap of your foot meeting the floor to stride as normal as possible. You reached for the towel adjacent to the shower, wrapping it tightly around your body as you silently began walking back over to thr mirror atop the vanity. 

The small chair in front of it looked more than inviting as your stubbornness was being drowned out with pain in your back. Your gaze focused on the black garment gracing itself over the vanity. You peered under it and noticed a small steel case with dark accents. You flicked open the locks holding the top to the rest and it was filled with items to make you look more appropriate. You grabbed several of the items and twisted your damp locks into a braid, turning it upwards into a bun. When you finished pinning it securely, you released the towel from around you, making yourself bare in front of the mirror. You gazed back into it, a sudden unfamiliar face greeting you on the other side. How did it all come to this? How were you living in the most poverty-stricken conditions, a nameless figure except to those who dealt in the same business, a pet for the most terrifying man in the galaxy? You weren’t sure if your mind was being twisted or not, but you were starting to enjoy his abuse every night. The work allowed you to be fed, cleaned, and at the very least, a presentable craving for a man with an insatiable appetite. 

You unclasped the back of the bodice and hoisted the dress over your head. It fell over you perfectly, the silk soft against your skin. The upper half was quite form-fitting while the bottom draped easily over your legs. It easily covered the bruising over your body, but couldn’t hide the long marks and impressions of fingers around your neck wherever he squeezed the life out of you beneath him. You took a final glance over at yourself, attempting to wash away any humiliation your superior was to bring you. The thought of being “shared” made you more sick than your current position with Ren alone. You flattened the dress quickly over your stomach, and glided out blaster as gracefully as possible in your state. Ren had given you several books to read to alleviate your boredom in his quarters, so you snatched the latest book up that you hadn’t read and plopped onto your little chair, waiting for the demonic faces behind the First Order to arrive. 

 

You heard bickering along the hallways. You recognized the arrogant footfalls heavily dropping at each step as your master’s, keeping company with the other lighter strides of several other people. The voices were battling each other, one was of a higher pitch, nasal and accented, the other, a familiar modulated baritone of a voice, monotone in every sentence. The two sounds seemed to disagree as the mumbling became more clear near the blaster door. You heard the wall slide open and the strides of several men burst through, not breaking their conversation as they entered the sitting room. 

You quietly rose from your seat, and tread lightly on the ground to peer around the hallway at the men taking their places in the chairs. Ren paced over to the near wall, pushed in a small piece of the panelling, and released a table, the hydraulics releasing it slowly onto the ground before the gathering. After the small table had fully settled, he took his sit closest to you, at the entryway of the hall. The men began to huddle around it, poised to discuss further plans, as a hologram formed in the centre, presenting itself to the members in attendance. You couldn’t make much of the holo from the angle you were at, but you could see the co-ordinates flashing upwards into the darkness of the room. 

The co-ordinates of Huscant. 

You were abruptly jolted from your thoughts, as the voices began to rise in disagreement. You cocked your head slightly to get a better view of the audience in the sitting room. A well-postured man sat across from your Master. He had what appeared to be stone blue eyes, an alarming reddish brown tinge to his hair, as it slicked back behind his head, his jaw tight with distaste, unblinking or flinching. His basic stance told you that he was obviously displeased with your owner, waiting for a mistake to be made to contradict him at every turn. 

“Well then. Project 84. Leader Snoke is inquiring of it’s completion” the band’s around his arm shone in the light, determining his rank on the Base.

You watched his nose cringe a little as he scoffed when Ren began to speak through his mask,

“Supreme Leader Snoke commanded we create an effective super weapon on board Starkiller Base. The materials used for the latest prototype were obviously less than adequate, General” Ren turned a masked face slowly at the figure across from him menacingly, as though silently blaming him in that statement as he stroked a gloved finger over the mouthpiece of his mask.

So that must be General Hux. 

You watched Hux stiffen in his seat, his lips twitching in annoyance with Ren as he formed his next sentence,

“How do you suppose forging Amarant will be any better of a weapon? The sheer heat of the base beginning to dissipate would cause a disaster worse than the lines you’ve carved into the corridors with your sword.”

A small laugh escaped through the apparatus from Ren. He was playing the General like an instrument, knowing each condescending question that would be asked before he answered. 

“While you were grovelling over the Supreme Leader’s request, I took it upon myself to survey Huscant on my datapad. There is a pooling station beneath the second layer of the planet, the Amarant is being mixed with a liquid that is impenetrable even when superheated at the core of the system. I have seen to it that we can mine it, bring it to the surface, and reconstruct it into the shaft needed for the eye of Starkiller. The material is bendable when cooled, and hardened when heated at a higher temperature. It is a delicate procedure, but entirely possible with the right….expertise.”

Your eyes widened. It wasn’t the first time you had heard of tradesmen digging past the surface to attain that chemical liquid that was loosely called Spince in the area. The last time any of it was extracted, there was an explosion which killed over a thousand employees as it reacted with their equipment. After the tragedy, the barterers on Huscant were ordered to cease any further negotiations in regards to gangs attaining the fluid. The amount needed for Starkiller would be nearly a thousand times over what was recovered from the previous expedition. 

The General snorted back at Ren, as though he hadn’t thought of each strategy or the numbers included in refining and concocting this contraption.

“You do realize Ren,” he used his gloved fingers to wipe away any remnants of dust on the table, “such a task would require tens of thousands of men mining and providing extraction services on the planet. Skilled individuals, those who are already dwellers. Huscant has already been teetering on their deals, Amarant has doubled in price, I won’t send KanjiKlub there daily. Shovelling credit recklessly into your dream is something I will not attend to.”

Ren lifted a hand from his lap, placed it on the table and began drumming them against the Amarant top. You watched his mask tilt up slowly at the General as he replied,

“Oh, we aren’t sending credits anymore to Huscant, I forgot to mention. I asked KanjiKlub to bring me a trade, a stocks and supply dealer from the planet. She works for me in return for provisions sent to the miners. Our outgoing credits have been cut drastically for the past week. Check your statistics, General, there has been an upturn in profit.”

The General’s lips pulled at half a smile, “and who is this stocks and supply dealer, Ren?” 

Ren’s head turned to the side and tilted downwards, he could sense you were listening. His hands changed gestures, and a quick “snap” fled from them. An order calling you to him. It was time to deliver on the request that was commanded of you. You strode slowly down the hallway, your chest and chin held high, maintaining as much confidence as possible. As you entered the sitting room, your figure was illuminated by the hologram centred on the table. Your master stared you down, and you took to your knees beside him immediately, careful not to disobey anything he asked. He parted his thighs a little, a silent invite for you to close the distance and tuck yourself in between them as you stared up at him nervously. He rested an arm on one side of the chair and lifted your chin with an outstretched index and middle finger. You licked your lips seductively to insinuate you would take any of his commands. He took his thumb and ran it over your lips before he withdrew and freed the bottom of his outer robes for you. 

“How clever, Ren,” the General tutted as he placed his elbow on the table and his fist on his cheek, “you turned a worthless dealer into a whore. How long will this last before she escapes?”

“Fortunately Hux, she knows not to. She already tried, and thoroughly regretted it, isn’t that right?” his voice reverberated through you as your fingers slid up to his bulge, stroking it through the fabric. You gazed a wanton look at him, lips slightly parted. You felt his member harden under your grasp, while he pawed at the back of your hair, releasing the braid from the bun in your head. He gripped your scalp, waking you from your trance, and you stuttered out “y-yes Master. I would never run from you again.” Your thoughts were split directly between pleasing your Master and the undying need to stop this plan of extracting Huscant. You looked back down at his garbs, peeling them away piece by piece and decided it would be wise to interrogate him of your home while other superiors were not present. 

“And this technique is how you are going to discuss for the rest of our meetings here then,” the General lifted his hand to gesture at the superior officers finally coming into your line of sight, “with this undeserving servent around you, begging. How utterly distracting.”

The General moved his hands back to his face, his forefinger bracing his cheek while his smallest of digits ran across his lips slowly, looking onward at the sin you were committing in front of him. His thoughts were broken through the dead drift of an enhancer flowing from Ren.

“I thought you would prefer my emotions to be governed, so I took it upon myself to have a little therapy in your presence, Hux,” you started to slowly unzip his pants, the shame rolling away from you in strides now as he was praising you for helping with his instability, “whatever unprecedented backfire you have to retaliate is no longer relevant in this discussion”

Your fingers dug into his trousers, just pulling his member free of his garments and looked up at him lovingly. You moved your lips to the tip of his shaft, your hot breath leaving from you onto him. With one hand on him you began trailing your tongue from the head down to his base and back up again. You slicked him entirely, before wrapping him around your swollen lips. You made your bobs more suggestive so the General could see exactly what you were doing to Ren, and your Master moved his hand from your hair to your cheek, stroking it under his leather grip. Each exaggerated motion of your head in turn brought you down further until you had almost encased him entirely in your mouth. You removed your hand from him and stroked inside his thighs, worshipping him in front of everyone. You didn’t want him to have to do the work while he was in this discussion, and it was becoming awkward how the officers and General were keeping quiet to sit and stare at you, so you began swallowing his length until choking sounds came out of you to break the silence in the sitting room. 

“This is undeniably wretched, Ren, even for you,” Hux scoffed but still bore his eyes into the back of your head, “what’s worse is that I don’t even believe you would share.” 

Hux’s hand fell from his face back to the table. He tapped his fingers on the grain a few times before sliding over across the expanse of the thin table. He was attempting to reach your backside when suddenly you felt a pressure pulsing past you, and onto the stoned faced man, halting his hand just behind you. Hux was frozen in his position, Ren’s other hand shot outright above you, holding him there. 

A small sigh exhaled out of Ren and you had known he was keeping his composure as best as possible around the other men, his lust unbeknownst past the face of the mask. With each pass over his dick it was getting harder to fully consume him entirely; the sheer size of him growing each time he settled past your tonsils. You opened and hollowed yourself as best you could, lips stretching past the point of comfort, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to wrap yourself around him fully. Ren was unravelling your braid now, allowing your hair to fall in wild damp waves around you as he sifted through it. His sighs turned into a menacing sharp laugh, there as soon as it was gone, and he turned his face back to Hux.

“You’re so right, General,” he mockingly stated as a reply to his colleague, “there is no way the curvature of this creatures lips deserves your taste. Her thighs only spread for me. There is no possible way she will ever be satisfied with anyone else after she is split open so crudely every single night.”

There was more pre-come mixing with saliva in your mouth with each press and you could tell he was nearing completion. The veins in his shaft were pulsating around your lips and you struggled to plunge to his groin repeatedly. Ren became more demanding, his patience wavering at each second, he lifted his hand from your soft waves and placed a hand in front of your face. The Force rolling from him halted your mouth open at it’s widest point, and tears began streaming from your eyes as the sting from the muscles echoed upwards. He returned a hand to your scalp, dragging your face downwards and holding you there for a second, bringing you back up and repeating the action. His movements were quicker and more swift, saliva free falling from your face in strings around his cock, but the slits of his eyes on his mask were entirely focused on you. The Superior Officers looked onward in horror and anticipation. The General’s digits were still glued to the table, forced to watch the show before him. A louder groan was elicited from Ren and that was your warning as he released his invisible grip on your jaw and pulsated into your mouth. An incredulous amount of thick ropes trickling around your tongue and teeth, gliding to the back of your throat. 

You released his member and tucked it away for him nicely. You rose up slowly between his legs, your hands lightly grazing his robes as you rose to your full height in front of him. You stared into his lifeless mask and made an over-exaggerated swallow in your mouth, openly widely to show it was disposed of. Ren released his grip on the General and moved his hands over your hips. you winced as he passed over the bruises, making him grip you harder, taking pleasure in your pain he caused. The General was fixing himself in his chair, slowly rising out of it uncomfortably. the other officers took their place rising alongside the General quietly, equally shocked by the expedition they witnessed.

You turned to look toward Hux as he stared eagerly at you, slowly turning his gaze back to Ren, straightening his posture.

“Inform me of any incoming updates to project 84, will you, Ren?” he took a pause in disbelief, “Good day.” 

The General was quick to exit through the door, followed quickly by the Superior officers. You turned back around to face Ren, gathering any courage you could muster.   
“How will you encourage miners on Huscant to fall into a suicide mission? They can barely survive with Amarant, how can you expect them to waiver digging further to find Spince? They could barely withstand the conditions of the depth, most of them won’t last past the surface of the extraction! How do you expect–”

He held his palm out towards you, fingers curling slightly, bound by the leather, his Force freezing you still in your movements and your words. He retracted his hand back while you stood still, dipping his hands under his helmet, the locks hissing as his face was freed from it’s constraints. He held his helmet in one hand and strode over to you, gripping your face, freeing it from it’s Force hold. His thumb and index finger opened your jaw and he bent down and shoved his tongue inside you, lips hanging off yours, his teeth grazing over the plump curvature of yours. He pushed you until you were arched backwards over the table, slamming his helmet beside your head. You jumped at the sound, bucking into him as the passion between you grew. His hands drifted down your arms, past the swell of your breasts, over your hips. You hands began exploring his chest, up to his neck, finally reaching his locks gently grazing your face as you ran your fingers through his scalp, savouring the soft waves dangling from his face. You wondered why you were giving in after the awful circumstances that were being planned on your home planet, but he was being so passionate for the first time with you, it was hard to resist. His hands began balling the fabric of your dress by the fistful, hiking it upwards to expose your womanhood. His plush lips withdrew from you, and you felt the cold air on yours, glistening from how wet his kiss was. His hand slid to your centre as his hot breath whispered into your mouth,

“Lean back.”


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is sick of you complaining about the poverty stricken civilians on Huscant. He has a way to remedy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing quite like forced orgasms, is there?
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

“Lean back”

His warm breath was heating your lips as you stared up at him above you. You blinked, unsure of what his plans were. His gaze was alight, the honey tone of them piercing through you as he repeated, 

“I asked you to lean back.”

You arched your back further onto the table, the temperature change from the glassy stone hitting your thighs as you shuddered. His mask looking at you, faceless as it stood on the grain–taunting you in your line of sight, but you dared not turn your head away from his flawless face.

He lurched over you, tearing his eyes from your sight for a moment to glance downward, taking you in. His hands moved from grasping the fabric at your abdomen, sliding each palm down to either side of you. He looked back up intently in your eyes, a newfound hunger to them as a result of shamelessly seeing your sex bare and in the open for him. 

He towered over you, which was unbelievably intimidating every other time he looked at you. This one time, however, it felt more arousing. He looked back down to your heat, twitched a little, a small smirk appearing over his lips. You felt only the tips of his gloved fingers delicately run themselves from your hips down your thighs. It was a foreign sensation, yet still left a burning trail searing behind them running all the way to your centre. He trailed his way down to your knees, turning his path to your inner thigh, tickling your skin all the way up, passing over your outer folds. 

Your gaze was fixed on him; his waves of dark threads falling over his eyes while he stroked your lower half as if you were made up of the most fragile material. You hadn’t realized he had the capability to be this kind. He was grazing more of your sensitive flesh with each pass of his hand, eventually stopping the glides down your thighs and using his forefinger, caressing your slit from your entrance to your hardening bud.

He flicked his eyes back up to your face, taking in what you were feeling, moving his forefinger in small circles to help silence the need growing between your thighs. 

He had just barely slid over it, causing you to break his gaze and tilt your head back, breaking a high-pitched sigh. Ren caught your face in his other hand, bringing it back down to meet his features. He applied more pressure your your aching nub and his lips twitched as he stared into you. His demeanor had changed and you realized–he wasn’t being kind, he was being dominant. 

Ren kept a firm grip on your jaw as his expression hardened more. You obeyed as well as you could, your breath hitching as his fingers dipped below your slit and he placed his knuckles into your labia. His eyes narrowed towards you, looking almost possessed, as he began to murmur in a stern tone,

“You will never question my motives again for any business matter regarding Huscant and it’s extractions.”

You felt something wash over your mind, as though your conflict with extracting an explosive out of your planet was suddenly at ease. You knew that wasn’t correct, that sending men below the surface would kill them within a few short days, but your struggle was being pulled out of you against your will. After a few short moments, it was just his statement repeating in your head over and over, the well-being of the miners lost from your mind. You repeated back to your Master, 

“I will never question your motives again for any business matter regarding Huscant and it’s extractions.”

A look of satisfaction washed over Ren’s eyes, and he brought his thumb to your sensitive nerves, rubbing quick circles into it, causing you to groan. He leaned closer to you and whispered, 

“Good girl.”

He withdrew before you could lean up to kiss him. His digits toying with your womanhood, along with his other hand, vacated and grabbed your rear roughly, lifting it onto the table. He then took to running his fingers up your thighs and stopping at your knees. He pressed into the top of them where the bone sat and spread your legs as far apart as possible. 

“Don’t move from this position unless I say otherwise,” Ren commanded as he glided his fingers back down to your folds, glistening from the onset of arousal.

Without warning, he harshly pinched your clit, as he growled, “is this mine?”

You nodded while looking at him, propping yourself on your elbows to achieve a better angle, and he went to grab your jaw with his other hand. He pinched harder at you as you squealed, trying to keep your legs still. He repeated in annoyance, 

“is. this. mine?”

“Yes!” you sobbed, hoping for some relief. 

He loosened his grip on your face and began rubbing circles back on your clit. He looked down at your centre and elicited a small groan. 

“It’s mine to do whatever I please with, yes? Even if it means making you scream and cry while you come repeatedly for me at my request?”

“Y-yes! Yes Master, please! Anything!”

“The perfect answer. Stay spread, don’t move.”

He backed up slightly from your torso, and sunk down to the level of your heat, eyeing you down as though he was going to consume you. He took his index and middle finger, spreading your outer folds and exposing more flesh, then taking his thumb and drawing up the flesh above your nub. You felt his locks graze your inner thighs as he slowly spit onto your heat, the cold sensation of the fluid was soon warm as you felt a flattened tongue explore you. 

He only teased, stroking up to your clit slowly, narrowing his muscle and dipping into your folds slightly as he worked his way back to your entrance. He stayed there for a minute, circling your hot flesh, lapping up the juices excreting form you. He used his lips to run the length of your womanhood, awakening you as he found your bud. He took his time, wet smooching sounds emitting from him, every time he drew it into his mouth. After each draw of your nub he would make a purpose of dipping his tongue down further, flicking it around the sides and down your inner folds, finally teasing your entrance by sticking it in a little. 

You were so incredibly wet with each crude noise coming from him as he lifted your bud into his lips, working it relentlessly. 

Your jaw hung open in ecstasy, it was a feeling you had never known before, such lust had driven you to a point of incoherence. You began whimpering uncontrollably, wanting to press your hips into his lips as the heat amassed faster than you imagined in your stomach. He responded by extending an arm out across your abdomen, placing you there firmly while he hummed into your entrance. Laving at the strings free falling from your unabashed want for him. He used your wetness to slick you down, making his way back to your bud where he began to utterly destroy it. He was flicking over the top rapidly, drawing it in and mumbling into it’s hardened state. 

Beads of sweat were forming around your forehead and breasts, you were reaching a peak you couldn’t return from. Ren was determined to have you finish with your sex around his lips. You felt yourself clench and you screamed out, arching your back towards him as he stayed attentive to your heat. His hand moved from separating your folds, taking your torso heave as an invite. He reached around your hips and grabbed your ass, pulling your nub even closer into his mouth, controlling all of your hip movements as you started to uncontrollably shake from how much it was tickling you. Your breathing became inconsistent, trying to shake an embarrassed laugh because it was all too much. 

Ren paid no heed and aggressively lapped up your clit between his teeth and suctioned it into his pliant lips. 

You felt tears welling from overstimulation, it was becoming too much too handle as you screamed out, your whimpers echoing through the sitting room and hallways. He moved his arm to cradle under you, keeping you against his mouth, while his other hand reached up and roughly slapped over your mouth. He growled into your sex, roughly drawing out a second, more powerful orgasm. You screamed into his hand, you voice garbled as he pulled you impossibly tight against him, his tongue drifting down to your entrance and invading it, feeling you contract around him. 

All of your senses were heightened as he dislodged his arm from your underside. He gently set you back down on the Amarant, releasing your face from his grip. He seemed to show all of the signs of letting you come down from your high until he quickly spread your aching hole with two fingers, sticking his index and middle finger inside. His other hand pulling at the skin atop your nub as he devoured you again, licking your slit up and down quickly, finding a home inside your folds again. Tears were streaming down your face and you started to cry. You couldn’t handle another wave, it would come too fast and it would likely be more painful than pleasant. 

Your chest was heaving rapidly and your heart was physically shaking in anticipation. Your breath shook as his tongue worked faster on you, flicking your nub with vengeance. His middle finger curled up higher into your nerves, the pleasure overwhelming you from both sides of the skin. You gasped, your climax hitting without any buildup. You wailed into the air, pain wracking you as you gave into him again. He fingered you a little longer, then removed his digits from your sex. Your secretions were abundant, running down his fingers. 

“Such a disgusting foreigner,” he smirked again, bringing his hands to your mouth, watching as you cleaned them obediently. He pulled you up around him by your forearms, enveloping himself around your torso perched on the table. You sobbed into his robes and whimpered a “thank you” into the fabric. 

“Come, let’s get you cleaned up before you spew anymore stupidity,” he leaned down and murmured gently, his raven curls brushing your cheek. You were unsure of what that meant, the forthcoming project on Huscant wiped from your memory entirely.


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Hux can be a filthy little weasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter without smut. This story actually has a plot, who woulda thunk it?

The mornings on Starkiller were extraordinary, but only temporary. The sun rose over the mountainside that the corridors were facing, trickling the sunlight into the room you shared with Kylo Ren. The beauty of it was akin to your morning walk to work on Huscant, seeing the sun rise over tiered hills, where the employees had mined. You sat in your chair reminiscing of your moments of serenity back at home while you fell into hypnosis of the rays crowning the summits. 

Your fingers grazed over your jaw, tracing from your left to your right joint under your ears. There was an echo of a sting, your bones clicking each time you opened your mouth. Ren had used his dominance to force it open, publicly, while you salivated around his cock. Your hands grazed down your neck, the stinging still as vivid as the day prior, hurting more as you drew around the lines of the bruised prints he made from choking you. You previous night in his room, he bit down on those markings, forcing the previous welts to protrude in an alarming purple, dancing around to the nape. There was something else though. He delved deeper than he ever had physically, but you weren’t able to conclude what it was. He pulled something from your mind, your last memory was his gaze setting fire to you, burning out any conflicted thoughts on the subject. 

You groaned as you left your spot on the sticky leather, your body bare from being cleaned and abruptly used as you left the shower. The bruises were finally covering the expanse of your lower back, the pain resounding from grazing your hips with your arms. You silently appreciated your inner structure for not giving out from each night of brutality. You shuffled to the wash station–yet again–the presence of Ren nowhere in sight. Each step you took toward the shower, you were feeling more liquid escape from you, down your thighs, yet another reminder of your previous night with the Commander. Although cleanliness and order were something that was nearly foreign to you, it still never washed away the bitter filth that this man bestowed upon you each night. 

Drying off, you quickly grabbed your clothes that were plotted for you to wear. Expecting something revealing to fall, you were surprised as it was another long piece of attire–ebony in color as mandated by the First Order–but much more modest in it’s very nature. You shoved the new dress on, threading your hair back into a braid to make yourself as presentable as possible. 

You were given orders, along with a datapad, to meet in the grand hall for a meeting. For once, you were able to leave the cold and basic walls of Ren’s quarters. Wind ghosting the control panels as the dress slid against it, you punched in the key code, allowing your temporary release. You passed several Stormtroopers and Officers, some of whom were surprised somewhat by the state of your attire. Glancing at the datapad, you kept your eyes down, focussing on the navigation to the Command Centre, the Hall an extension off of it. You quickly strode down the corridors, coming to an opening more populated by Lieutenants. The angular black and grey panels rounding the large windows, allowing the daylight to disperse off of the reflective consoles. 

You felt somewhat free being in this room; it was far more open than the Commander’s quarters. The presence in the room giving off more inviting ambience as officers greeted you through the doors and you thought you must have been expected. One of the Lieutenants, a tall slender man with a sharp nose and slicked dark hair walked up and shook your hand. He removed his hat, a sign of etiquette as he directed you to the Grand Hall, lightly placing a hand on your back to physically guide your steps in that direction. The entryway was narrow, but the expanse thereafter was breath taking. A master table, populated with roughly fifty seats displayed before you, several of them occupied already. The man who guided you took his place opposite of General Hux, who was intently gazing the features of a holo projected out of his datapad. There were several more Superior Officers taking their place in closer proximity to the General, keeping themselves decent in his presence. 

There was an absence of one member, though. 

You trembled as you cautiously took your place the furthest away from any other member in attendance. What were you doing here? Why wasn’t your Master in attendance? Why were you called to such an extravagant room? The Superiors were all male, save for one lone female, an older woman, her nose turned away in disgust of knowing what you were. 

“So,” Hux had woken you from your query, “we are all here to discuss the execution of Project 84. Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered a general survey of the grounds before we send the remainder of employees in”

Hux slid his datapad to the centre of the Officers, the holo displaying several men with poles, inspecting a new hill on Huscant. 

“We are looking to start the mine and extraction here. We have asked the most experienced men and women to begin the process at sunrise tomorrow.”

Your eyes narrowed to get a better look at the employees surveying the spot. You knew them. They were veterans to the lifestyle, far too old to be working out in the harsh environment. Their faces were gaunt with starvation, one of them using the survey pole to brace themselves as the walked around the barren land. 

“These particular employees have offered their services when the next phase is scheduled to begin. They are by far the most knowledgeable and understand of the land. We will need them throughout this procedure”

You couldn’t hold back your opinions any longer, your fingers wrapped around the edge of the table as you gathered your confidence.

“Those employees are far too old and sick to see through to the next stages of this monstrosity. They will not make it out alive. The miners from the village could do well with the beginning stages, it would be a relief for th-"

"You will speak when spoken to, whore,” the General raised his hand to still your thoughts being projected, “your own personal interests are not the reason why I ordered you here. You are to give us the information required regarding the co-ordinates and the general makeup of the Spince, and you are to leave the way you came. That’s all”

Hux let out a smirk, a small look of satisfaction knowing he quieted his rival’s pet, as he turned back to the officers gazing at the shaking blue figures in front of them. 

“I hear a hundred or so more workers were lost on-duty yesterday, let’s ensure this doesn’t happen again come tomorrow,” at this, Hux turned and ran his eyes over your body, a subtle hint to work harder behind closed doors for the sake of the First Order and its hopes to ravage your home planet.

“The drill crafts and extraction services will be moved from the current co-ordinates to the new space. I have seen to it that all work conducted be reported daily and brought directly to myself or the Commander’s attention. The only issue at hand currently is to place the co-ordinates onto this new piece of land. Dwellers of Huscant seem to be uneducated on the matter of knowing where they are,” Hux turned to you, landing a look of repugnance you had to turn away from his face.

“Where are the latitudes of this site?” his eyes gazed into yours, uncaring and cold. 

You kept your eyes down on the table, a small shake of your head as you were being humiliated into your lack of knowledge.

A short laugh fell out of the Generals nose, condescending as though he had the upper hand with you. 

“I suppose there’s some truth to all rumours then,” he turned back to his colleagues and chuckled, creating an uproar in laughter with the rest of the audience. Your cheeks were glowing a heavy red, tears threatening to roll from you as the Superiors were cackling unabashed at you. For once, you wanted Ren here, even if it was just a balance between the laughing and his stern nature.

The laughter in the wake of your apparent stupidity died down, and the General began to discuss further plans, closing out the hologram, while opening another. A planetary makeup of Huscant was flashing before you, flashing lights dotting down to where they were hoping to extract the Spince.

“Our survey concludes this is where we will find the largest pools of the liquid needed to create the lining in Starkiller’s eye. Should this project be completed on time, it will take roughly twenty thousand men, several thousand tonnes of explosives as well as continuous monitoring. We cannot afford to lose multitudes of employees down there, so efficiency is a must”

The timber of his voice sounded almost inconvenienced by losing out on time and credits more than the lives of the employees themselves. Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to bother about their well-being when it came to extracting the chemical from the planet, even as it went against your very being. 

“Well then,” Hux spun the hollow towards you, lighting your face with it’s repetitive playback, “what can we expect of this substance?”

His eyes were locked on yours, his expression alone demanding an answer relatively quickly. You knew about this material. You knew of it’s crude and unrefined viscosity, but parts of your memory were missing. It seemed any part that would trigger an emotional response was suddenly erased from your mind. You couldn’t bring yourself to find any answer for the General, regardless of how many corners your searched in your mind.

“I’m sorry, General. I have no answer for that at the moment,” your voice barely above a shameful whisper, frustration gripping you by the throat as you failed to provide any information that you just knew was there before. A knot formed in the center of your neck, the not long forgotten feeling of grief overcoming you. 

You had almost wished he would have laughed at you again, instead he let out an irritated huff in disappointment. His eyes stared you down, while he dripped his disgusted words from his teeth, 

“Once again, Ren gives us a short-sighted reminder. He clearly saw her as something delectable to use, a toy for his own purposes, and nothing more. What use are you in the First Order? You are less than nothing on this base, and you were even more useless on Huscant, evidently. Take your leave back to the quarters, I don’t want to see your face.”

You pushed out the chair quietly, suppressing your thoughts and the lump forming in your throat. You shot a quick “thank you” to the company before you and glided out, making quick work of your legs. You kept your face to the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone who could tell you were vulnerable. You folded your arms over each other, the strides you took were doubled in complete focus, ensuring you took the quickest way back to Ren’s quarters as possible. The anger welling inside of you from being both humiliated and frustrated over your memory caused you to stumble on the last step at the entrance of the Command Center. Your clumsiness landed you right into a rough chest. You fell backwards, hitting the back of your head against the staircase. 

Rough gloved hands hurriedly picked you up by your hips, steadying you on your feet, as fingers worked their way up to your chin, lifting it, as thumbs crooked into either side of your jaw.

“What are you doing here?” 

The low vibrations of an amplified voice struck inside of your chest and you came to your senses. 

“I…I thought you knew?” You couldn’t bring yourself to find the words in his presence. The towering height and intimidating black garbs consuming you into a terrified child.

“What. Are. You doing here? I didn’t order you outside of my quarters.” his hands were digging further into your face as punishment as you winced under his grip.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know! I was given a datapad and instructions to the Great Hall to discuss plans for Project 84. I didn’t realize this was to none of your 

knowledge. I am so sorry!” you pleaded again and again, hoping he wouldn’t crush your skull in response.

He craned his masked face up towards the hall, his hood further covering any other hints of humanity, loosening his grip slightly on your jaw.

“Hux.”

His voice was barely audible. Suddenly, his hands were pulled from you, following with his entire presence as he pushed past you, hunched and predatory, a hand on his saber as he stalked through the Command Center. 

You were left to your own thoughts, once again, quietly clicking your shoes back through the corridors to his rooms.


	7. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have spent a week or so in these depressing quarters, you decide to feed your curiosity and go through some of Kylo Ren's things while you wait for his wrath. Meanwhile, Ren is beginning to feel like a jerk for clouding your mind, and shows it by wanting the "girlfriend experience".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains fluff, something I'm not used to writing. I'm still not totally convinced on it, but it was more than needed to pivot the story where it needs to go.

Every click from the panels, every high pitched beep, and every thud of your footsteps were an echoing reminder of the insults and laughter delivered to you by Hux and his fellow conference members. How would you explain this to Ren when he finally returned form the Grand Hall? If he was in a particularly foul mood, he would be creating a new project for the construction employees who frequented the halls fixing his mess. Perhaps he would have had a better day, and you could hope it would only be your neck and back that would numb itself from his brute force. 

The hallway to your Master’s bedroom seemed dimly lit, but it was also due to the fact that the corridors were located near the polar north of Starkiller, so the planet was facing darker and shorter days for several months. You rubbed your hand over the raised piece of the panelling at the beginning of the hall, a control pad raising some light in the shadow. Rubbing your hand over the perfectly uniform walls, with the exception of the occasional dip where two pieces met, the smooth feeling of it was a reminder from back home. The thoughts you were feeling most recently from Huscant were mixing–turmoil instead of comfort. The panelling, though familiar, was an item that often earned you a slap from frequenters haggling a good deal. The long table in the Grand Hall, beautiful with a sparkle from a raw piece of Amarant was cold and reminded you of the desks fashioned for you at your work station, where you would constantly pull filth and spit from it. Even the shower, a perfectly cut piece only found from the heart of the surface on Huscant, reminded you of the lock and key huts you would run into when a disgruntled customer threatened his trade with rape. 

Thinking back on the week you had spent on Starkiller, despite the fact that Ren had used you a multitude of times, whichever way he saw fit, you were beginning to enjoy some things about it. The coworkers stopped fondling you, most of them also ceased cat calling, perhaps it was becoming boring, or they were waiting for a time to see you alone and didn’t catch the right moment. Your little chair wasn’t as bad as your cot at home, it was leather but overstuffed, the stitching puckering in places similar to a pillow. The climate was cold, but you were never brought outside so you could enjoy the scenery from the window. 

And the sunrises.

The sunrises were not inhibited by storms or fog. You were able to enjoy them for longer than your five minute stroll to your desk under a tent, you could gaze for an hour if you wanted to. The trickling heat searing through the blinds of Ren’s bed space was unlike anything you had ever had the pleasure of seeing in your life. Perhaps some of these small luxuries outweighed that bad. 

Yet still, you missed your career. The control you were able to somewhat have over your life was being diminished by a self-proclaimed owner. You missed having your own sleep space, nothing extravagant, just somewhere to lay your head. It was yours and sharing was never even considered. You missed being able to kick up the gravel on the pathways, filling the smaller holes with your boots. you missed your two younger cousins living in the village next to yours. These were all small privileges you somewhat took for granted, and for a moment you wished you were able to leave these corridors and go back to the life you fought hard each day for. 

Ren’s bed was made perfectly each morning, the sheets unwrinkled, meticulously curling around the pillows, staged and ready for when fatigue fell over him and he dropped onto it for the night. You had only spent a fraction of time feeling the sheets, and it was while he pulled you up onto it by your throat, only to be cast back onto the chair afterwards. The pillows looked inviting; soft, warm, nothing like you had felt before. Your eyes flicked back to the side table, a new stack of books lined up for him. You had wondered where he had so much time to read these pages that were a constant beside him, but it occurred to you he didn’t sleep. He would often find his way to the shower stall after playing with you, your body overcome with exhaustion and collapsing onto your chair. You never really saw what Ren did after he came out of the shower. This must have been the time he would read, gather information, and calculate more plans before slumber would overcome him. 

Curiosity was getting the better of you, and you moved to see which books he preferred. The top was a book decorated with a star-signed emblem matching most of the banners as markings on Starkiller. You opened the first few pages, inside it were building plans and structures based upon former designs from the Empire. Every so often you would thumb over a few pages and find mathematical data maps, Ren’s scribbling over some of them, plotting new ways to feasibly create a device or a battle plan. your thumb brushed the rest of the pages quickly, wind kicking up in it’s wake, before closing the book. As you returned it back, you noticed a hand-bound book at the bottom of the pile, leather strings tying the spine together. Pushing the other books aside slowly, you pulled the delicate item from the table. The pages were entirely handwritten, the beginning pages were penned with more care, showing signs a child may have written in it, progressing slowly into a scribbled haste, quick notes and points. You couldn’t make sense of it, you knew it was a personal item of his, something older, that he would have kept with him and researched. The notes made were nothing of your understanding, most of them noting concentration, projecting power and withdrawing it. Some of the pages were written, then harshly scribbled out, some were physically torn out. Your fingers couldn’t stop flipping the pages, passing quotations made by people, most of the sources were initialed “M.L.” at the beginning, ending with quotes from a name etched as “Snoke”. Every now and then, this name would grace itself in between the initials of the other quotes, usually scratched over as though he never wanted it seen again. You found yourself skimming the last few pages, the flap of the book falling shut behind it, etched in the back of it was the name “Ben”. Your eyes raised to the wall in curiosity, wondering if you had gone in too deep. 

Quickly, you gathered your mind and placed the books exactly how they were, hoping he wouldn’t notice any dust particles out of place. 

You treaded slowly away, rounding the corner of the bed to your space in front of it. If your mind was an engine, it was racing out of control with wonder. Why did he have a book scribed with another name and why was it stored so carelessly under everything else…out of sight? You knew it wasn’t your place to go wandering without his permission, so you sank back into your chair, laying horizontal so your legs were dangling over an arm. Your elbow and hand propped up your head in the other arm, while you took his materials into consideration. Each page ripped out or covered in ink seemed as though it was attempt to hide something or, perhaps, forget something. Whoever the owner of this book was, he seemed to face a struggle that the Commander was familiar with. This person, this child, seemed completely unstable through their writing, someone battling demons consistently, someone forcing control…

Your mind stopped in a halt as it came to the realization: this book is Kylo Ren’s. He didn’t steal this item, it was created by his hands; unskilled and nervous, in a constant battle of ownership over himself. He had a name prior to the one he created and he was a child, just like anybody else, but with a powerful talent. A small sense of comfort washed over you as a result of this understanding. 

A low hum was making it’s way outside of the hall, the sound becoming louder as it drew near. With each rotation of it, a powerful whipping noise would strike through silence, fissuring and crackling in the aftermath of the movement. You already knew the type of mood Ren would be in by the squeaking and forced bending of the panelling down the corridors. Any sense of safety you had towards him was diminished with the apparent anger he echoed through the walls. You tensed and sunk into your chair further, curling yourself into a ball, staying still in hopes he wouldn’t notice you as he made his entrance. Normally at this point you would have heard some sort of keys being punched into the wall. Instead you heard metal against stone being blown out and whistling and you could only conclude that he had driven his saber directly through the keypad. You heard the blaster open quickly, the uneven thrums of his feet swaying with purpose towards the bedroom as the walls squeaked; a careless penetration from the plasma blade. 

You heard him stop in the opening of the room, the crackling of the blade more apparent than before, with flickers of amber and red hues dying the colorless walls. 

“It’s sweet that you’re trying to hide from me, but I could sense your tremors from the Command Center. I know you’re here, shying from me in that chair. Why?”

The harsh tones coming from his blade were making it difficult for you to unravel and look at him. You body was petrified; a thought coming across you that perhaps your usefulness ended with Hux’s unsuccessful attempt to draw out information. 

In an instant, the blade retracted, along with it’s resounding threats and bloody lighting. He edged closer to you, peering over the leather on the chair, seeing your form balled up in the chair trembling. You slowly peeked up at him between your arms that were covering your face. His hands worked down the chair and pushed each of your arms away, bringing his hand back to lightly brush your cheek. 

“I prefer you like this. Open to me. Tell me, why are you afraid?”

You stared up at his mask, the cold metal of it was dehumanizing and non-relatable. 

“I…I was worried you would be in agreement with him. With the General, I mean. I was questioned on my knowledge of Huscant. I was made to be a fool…”

His hands started trailing from your face down your neck to the hem of your dress. He took some of the fabric in his thumb and forefinger, rotating it.

“Hux sent you this. I should have known he would dress you in only sub-par garments. My whore will only have the best,” 

He removed his hands from you, turned and walked over to his side table. You watched him as he placed his thumbs under the mechanical clips of his helmet, the front lifting over the eyepiece slowly as he pulled it off of his head, setting it down over his books. Without thinking, you settled yourself a little more into the chair, allowing your legs to fall back over the armrest, your arms following suit above your head. He turned around, noticing your relaxed stance and smirked as he looked down at you.

“I knew you would start to enjoy it here. You enjoy seeing me, a face that’s recognizable, just like a pet waiting for it’s owner to come home,” he brushed his rigid leather hands up your calves, working his way down your thighs as he leaned over you. He brought his face closer to yours, moving his palms up your stomach, to your breasts, cupping each side of your face. 

His lips were so close to yours now, you could feel the heat from his breath against you. His eyes were focused towards your mouth, a quick twitch of his head as he began to speak,

“I couldn’t have asked for someone more beautiful to be in my presence constantly,” his voice reverberated across your lips, as he brushed his with yours, making you come alive with arousal for him. He had you secured between his hands, speaking the kindest words to you, something completely opposite from what you had expected of your Master. He gaze moved up to catch yours, the tone in his eyes were calm, even for his previous anger. You arched yourself into his mouth, allowing him to catch the kiss as one of his hands left your face to run underneath the small of your back, pressing you into him. 

You pulled from his lips to reposition your angle–your pout reddened with want as you pulled him back into you. His tongue fell into you, licking bands across yours as a gentle invite for you to play back. You closed your mouth on him, allowing yourself to fall open again, your tongue exploring his mouth now, each suction of lips creating a louder sound as more saliva was being shared. Your foot grazed his length under his robes, hardened with want for you, yet he was being kind to you. Normally, he would drag you down and spread you out on the floor for him, but this time he wanted to explore you, get to know your body and what you enjoyed. You decided to experiment back, moving your hands down slowly and grazing your fingers gently across his jaw while he pulled your lips to his, tickling over his chin and cheeks delicately. He flinched only slightly, breathing a short moan inside your mouth before opening his jaw further and consuming your lips entirely. It seemed as though several minutes went by before he finally pulled away from you, gently placing your hips back down into the chair. Your body was possessed with lust and for the first time you truly wanted him to consume you.

He stepped back, making his way to the wash station, and you twisted yourself to look up at him in admiration. There was a part of you that was beginning to enjoy his company, especially today, him being so thoughtful towards you. 

He could sense that you were watching, and looked over his shoulder. 

“Come over here”

You sat up and let your body fall off the chair, your undeniable need for him powering you quickly to where he stood. The door slid open following with Ren gesturing you to enter first. At first you tensed up, expecting to get shoved onto the floor or pulled by your hair into the stall. To your surprise, you were standing there, violence subsiding, and you turned to meet his gaze. His eyes met yours for a moment, moving to trace down your body, taking you in as though it was the first time he had actually seen you. 

At this he began to unbuckle himself, bending over and pulling his robes over his head, stripping to the next article of clothing, the waft of metal, fire and fresh natural air kicking up into your nose. You never realized how battered and singed the heavy garments were. He rose back to full height and began advancing towards you, closing the distance between you in several steps while you stepped back and winced, still not convinced he was being kind. He caught your wrist in his hand while you tried to take another step back, pulling you into his chest and placing your hand there. Your other hand followed suit, while you felt him moving around the bodice of your dress. You stared into his shoulder, unsure of his next move. He was acting so different from his usual hatred. He worked it down to the end and pulled the two sides away from each other, rolling the straps off of your shoulders gently, while you lowered your hands, allowing him . He was treating you as though you would break under him, being cautious to avoid the bruises he caused around your hips as he freed you from the outfit. You wiggled the rest of your body free of your garment. Deft hands began working at his second garb, pulling it over his head until he was down to his final layer. He hunched down in front of you, pulling his boots off quickly, pulling your hips back to him and coming up to meet your jaw, pulling the skin into his lips. You pulled away, seeing how far you could toy with him, and turning toward the wash station. You heard the remainder of his clothing ruffling behind you.

You stepped into the shower as he waited near the door for you. Unsure, you turned to the command panel and ordered the pre-set amount of time. Taking a shower felt awkward at best with him, but you tried to ignore the unrelenting gaze he had on you. The gentle trickle of water was always luxurious, droplets falling on you, dampening your hair and collecting in small rivers over your body, spouting graciously around the peak of your breasts, the excess rolling down to wet the rest of your body. While your head was down, you turned, looking over to see him standing that the entrance–breathing you in–enjoying your form in front of him. You noticed his shoulder and bicep flexing under his gaze, forcing your eyes lower to his length, aching and hard, glistening from a mix of his arousal and stray water beads. He was holding back and stroking himself.

You decided to play with him, arching your back inward, allowing more droplets to reach your chest. You began running your hands through your hair and tilting your head back, exposing your beaten neck to him, shaking your hair out seductively under the waves of rain cascading down your figure. It didn’t take long for him to gravitate toward you, clipping and locking the stall shut. He changed the setting of the running time to continuous, rushing up to your quickly and pushing your arms back up into your locks. He placed himself in front of you, his shaft grinding into your stomach, prodding you as his liquids smeared across your abdomen. It was a different feeling; being wanted instead of being used. The tips of his calloused fingers began tracing the outside of your hips moving to your waist and the sides of your breasts. He worked his way over them, cupping his palms around each swell and pressing them up toward your neck, his fingers moving to pinch your nipples gently, using his towering figure to back you against the wall. 

The cold of the panelling was stinging, fogging with condensation but warming quickly as his body pressed further against your own. His nails trickled neatly from your chest, memorizing your form, pushing his way up to the sides of your face, and into your hair, while his thumbs rested on your cheeks. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he leaned down, brushing his lips to yours.

You placed your hands back down, sneaking them under him and grasping near his neck as he leaned down to your face, the honey in his stare was tender and feeling, as though he were somebody else. You never realized how attractive he truly was; up until this point he was washed with anger, tossing you around and never truly letting you experience his face or his figure. Seeing him in this moment, how he was caring for you both terrified and comforted you. You flicked your eyes down at his lips, drawing your bottom one back in by reflex as your sex pulsed with want for him. 

He responded quickly, catching your lips in his mouth and pushing your head against he tiles. You hummed at the sharp pain it caused, and when you closed your mouths in unison, the second opening he worked his tongue in, finding yours and swiping wet bands across it as water trickled inside your mouths, wet smooches with each closure and suction of your lips. He pulled away, repositioning his head to work your mouth in a different angle. You worked your fingers into his hair, pushing through the damp tendrils and pressing him impossibly close into your face. He moved your hands above your head, curling your fingers around the steel bar that bordered the stall. He returned to working your mouth with his, pressing his lips up against yours, his need becoming more urgent. He repeated the same amount of careless kissing on your neck, only this time he was sucking on you gently, without biting on the previous wounds. He slicked you down with his tongue, sinking further to your center, until he reached where you wanted him. His palms grabbed your ass harshly urging your thighs around each shoulder so you were seated with his face at your core. He held you by your rear, pushing you up in the metal bar, his own strength holding you up slightly, while he began working you.

You felt the very tip of his tongue work gently over your outer folds, teasing you. You pushed your head back further into the wall, and let your back arch into his face, helping him work his way further. As he dipped in, every droplet of the shower that ran off your nipples was causing you to clench against his tongue, heightening all of your senses. He was so unbelievably wet on your womanhood, even in the shower, flattening his tongue as he ran lines from your entrance to your clit and back down. He used his lips to push one side of your nub over while he worked on it, vigorously stroking the base of it causing you to whimper uncontrollably. He caught it in his mouth, sucking on it, shaking his head and humming. When he finally let go, he would push it to the other side, smooching gently on it before flicking and circling it again. Your eyes were pooling tears as your pleasure built, and he could sense it, pulling your clit back into his lips, moaning into it, almost enjoying it more than you were. You couldn’t quiet yourself any longer, high pitched breathing and mumbled phrases coming out of you. The blood was rushing to your heat, and every time he flicked over the edge you would sigh out his name. 

“Just like that,” your breathy words caught, barely audible, as his tongue moved over you perfectly. Your legs were going to give out on him, and he gripped you harder. 

The pressure was becoming too much, you had managed to pull back your orgasm twice, longing for more of his tongue touching you, but the wave this time around was too big. Your jaw opened wide as you whined loudly, your sex pulling shut and opening harder than it ever had before, while Ren gently licked you until it finally ebbed slightly. Ren’s skill wound up causing a smaller orgasm in it’s wake and you could hardly hand on anymore.

He lifted his way up to your face again, passionately exploring your mouth until your taste blended with a mix of mutual saliva. You wrapped your hands back around his neck as he hoisted you up, your legs moving to lock around his hips. He unlocked the stall; your bare body wrapped around him. You were both dripping wet, neither one of you bothering to break the kiss to dry off. He moved you to the edge of the bed, pushing you into the sheets, while he climbed over you, covering your figure completely. You were wondering how he was lasting so long without rutting you until you couldn’t move. He was worshipping you tonight, and it felt incredibly good. He pulled back slightly, balancing on an elbow. Bringing a hand in between you both, grasping his cock, thumbing over the tip of his erection, positioning himself at your entrance. You leaned into him, an invite for him to penetrate you as though it was your first time trying anything. You felt the glorious pressure of him filling you entirely, as he pulled out and worked his way back in. You mapped his body, running your fingers along his abdomen up to his chest. He moved to sit on his feet, angling himself to fill you deeper, watching your chest bounce with each harsh snap. He was looking down at you, his hand starting at your jaw, his thumb finding your lower lip that was hanging open, dragging it down and letting it snap back up. He caressed down the center of your chest, bring his fingers to your clit, pinching it gently, working it between his index and middle finger. You yelped, which caused Ren to deepen his thrusts. He growled into his rhythm, his speed changing erratically. He couldn’t hang on anymore as his seed shot inside of you, keeping his cock planted until you began milking him from the stimulation of his fingers. 

He fell back onto you, pounding his fist beside your head, causing you to flinch. He responded by pecking you gently on the cheek, working his way to your lips. 

You stared up at him, a wave of reality hitting as you propped yourself up, pulling him out of you, and scooching your legs out.

“Thank you, Commander, I…uh,” you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, “I don’t belong on your bed. I’ll finish cleaning and ready myself.” You went to move yourself out of the bed. "I hope this was enough to send aid back to Huscant.“

Ren grabbed you by your leg, pulling you back to him. 

"You’re not leaving this bed tonight. I want you here. With me.”

“A-and Huscant?” your eyes blinked in disbelief.

“Huscant will receive all the care it needs,” he gestured it away dismissively, “for now, I need you closer.”

You sat up, facing away, lifting your knees across your chest, and crossing your arms on top. You placed your chin across your forearms. He didn’t touch you, somehow sensing your confusion.

“What happened. Just now. What was that?” you turned your face to him and furrowed your eyebrows.

A short breath huffed out of him and his hand lifted, pushing wet hair out of your face.

“What he did…what Hux did you was unacceptable. I should have been more cautious as to which droids were entering these quarters. For that, I apologize,” he lowered his hand and placed it on his lap. 

“I don’t know what came over me. I know the co-ordinates to their desired location and I understand the materials fused in the product. When I was asked, I couldn’t form the words. The memory was gone entirely,” 

He paused, looking away and pulling his bottom lip in, thinking of his next words. 

“There’s a reason you wouldn’t remember it,” 

You felt him leaking out of you slowly onto his sheets, something you thought he definitely wouldn’t enjoy. He saw you exposed between your legs and ran a finger through the come, bringing it up to your mouth and you parted you lips for it.

“Tomorrow I am going to do something to you, it’s going to hurt, but as a result I believe you could make Hux choke on his words.” 

You paused, your lips wrapped around his fingers, looking up at him. 

“For now, you will share my bed with me. Come,”

You untangled yourself, crawling your way over to the sheets he turned over. You yourself into the blankets; the feel of the silk fabric was better than anything you had known. He settled down behind you, running his hands gently down your arm, bringing them back up to your hip and pulling you closer to him. Just before sleep found you entirely, you heard him whisper into your ear,

“Tonight was for you as an apology, don’t expect that I’ll make this a habit”

You couldn’t bring yourself to worry over it, while his arm wrapped tightly around your waist.


	8. Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are greeted with familiar memories that were torn from you, but speaking up leads to a harsh punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence, blood, etc. You've been warned.

It is interesting how a deep slumber could make you feel rejuvenated, especially being in the comfort of someone who had the ability to eviscerate you should he so please. Somehow, despite your attempt of fleeing on your first night, your fear paralyzing on occasion to obey his orders immediately, and your occasional run-of-the-mouth, he still kept you alive. 

Why?

There was a sharp pain circulating near the back of your head. It wasn’t a constant feeling, the pain would almost dissipate before returning, the hellish punch slightly worse with each wave. Scattered thoughts began flicking to the forefront of your mind, swiping them far too quick for you to maintain a grip on their meaning. Rapid flashes of color, familiar faces, dust particles and rocks kicking up around boots—your boots--all forming a glitch in your mind. The pull of your mind was near unbearable, dragging you out of whatever comfort you had from resting, while a hand tightened its grip around your side, nails making molds into your waist while the pressure deepened past the density of your skull.

You threatened to scream, the pain unlike anything you had ever endured so far, even from the rough handling that was normally given to you, with the exception of the night before. Your mouth opened, a gargled shout working its way up through your vocal chords, but was caught quickly a hand gripping your throat. The pain shooting through your brain resided, but was replaced by Ren’s fingers crushing down on your wind pipe and jugular. The ends of his fingers were working so far around it, you were nearly certain he was making a game of seeing when his fingers would touch his thumb around the other side. The hand on your waist was dragging you towards his torso, your hips touching his abdomen which were most definitely tensed, yet he was just laying there behind you. 

With his index finger, he stroked just under your ear, tracing the curve of your jaw connecting to it, as you felt the gentle brush of his hair intermingling with your own, feeling a moist pull of breath lingering on your skin. He tipped your head back, a confusing mixture of gentleness and inexplicable pain as the puffs from his mouth were comforting, while the grip on your innermost thoughts neck were not. 

“I promised this would be painful, repairing intricacies in the mind that were otherwise diminished can break a human,” you felt his lip drag against the shell of your ear, wet streaks forming around your hairline, “but I will enjoy seeing the look on that useless excuse of a General’s face when he realizes that my pet isn’t mute after all”

It was nearly a kick to the head, your forehead was allowing beads of sweat to freefall into your eyes, the pain being too much to focus on anything else, but you couldn’t express it due being drawn in and out of consciousness by Ren’s hand. His hand was physically shaking around you, pulses of thoughts screwing back into your mind. You realized you were convulsing uncontrollably, your body in a full paralytic seizure, drool leaking out of one side of your mouth while your body shook, but with your mind being fully aware, it was terrifying. The tears were emptying from your ducts, sobbing without a sound. You were soon reminded of how powerful your Master was, how easy he could consume you—kill you—if he wanted to. How could this man be kind and gentle from the night before, and yet fully contented with watching you writhe half to death under his hand, only to bring you back to life with a slight movement. The room was blurring around you from the torture, static images of numbers, co-ordinates, attached with the raw emotion you were feeling several days ago added to the emotional drain of your form, your twitching was becoming less erratic, while you focussed on the faces who were walking towards the mines. 

You were determined to extract this material, determined to live a better life as a result of its success. Pushing your crew harder, ensuring you turned some kind of productivity daily. You noticed several men pacing limply towards the extraction site. They were...falling to their knees, sputtering blood that coated their teeth, another side-effect of their sickness pulling them out of their daily strength, the only hope they could hang onto is someone finding them and pulling them back up to the feet. You heard a voice—your voice—demanding they pull themselves together and that the process wouldn’t take long. They would brace themselves on their knees while you watched them walk their way to a site, drilled to the very core of Huscant—a man-made volcanic pool churning with Spince, glistening and hard, floating above the molten rock. It was being played out entirely in front of you; ill-prepared men handling this substance, using worn equipment to scoop up the substance. You noticed a piece of corrosion falling from the bucket of a vehicle used for collecting, landing inside the raw and livid mess. The bubbling ruptures of the core stopped for a moment, followed by a deafening explosion, knocking you down from its incoming shockwave.   
You felt Ren’s hands relax around your neck, a small sign that he was finishing his delivery of memories to you. With a final push, you squinted, bracing for the pain.

The next thoughts were a reminder you tried all-too-hard to forget.. Men were landing inside of the pit, burning to death while they were swallowed, screams were breaking through your eardrum as your senses came back to you following the powerful aftermath. You were trying to help your fellow civilians, yet these were just memories, so you were left to watch them burn from the heat, their starving figures already so weak it almost didn’t make sense for them to fight the raging fire just below. You were left to cry there, seeing people drowning in flame, worried about their families as their last thoughts. 

Then you were hit with what could only be described as a haze of white. The pain retreated entirely, including the hand wrapped around your neck as well as your waist. You fluttered your eyes open, all rational thought absorbing back into you, freed of Ren’s restraints. You shot yourself up, looking for any sign of him next to you. Your glance met with the blaster door of the wash station, where he stood, clothed with the thick ribbed armour of his robes. He looked down at you blankly with no sign of regret on his face that he nearly killed you. The opposition of his behavior had you wanting an explanation that you felt was deserved. 

“What was that?” you demanded, keeping calm while you bore into his eyes

He swayed closer to you, pausing to grasp the heavy fabric of his outer robes. He looked down and spoke softly, 

“It’s a type of meditative deliverance. Those who are Force-Sensitive have the ability to retrieve it without the concept of emotional damage or pain. You, on the other hand, would feel it as though someone physically placed it into your mind. I made a grievous error in judgement, tearing thoughts away along with emotion. I hadn’t realized you maintained a career extracting Spince, how helpful that will be for us.”

You let your head fall to your chest. It wasn’t something you wanted to admit; helping lead a team into the depths of your planet, but at the time you had hoped to expand the economy. After the disaster and your feeling of helplessness, you decided to barter the materials, rather than be the cause of thousands of lives.

“So you aren’t much more than a murderer I suppose, like myself,” he was already working his belt around his waist, “how greedy of you to think that being ill-prepared would cause such a tidal wave in a dying planet’s growth. I am surprised you still showed your face at all.”

Your eyebrows fell in slight annoyance. You didn’t see your motives as greedy. In fact, you believed you were trying to help the planet’s faltering situation. 

“That wasn’t my intent—“

“Why make excuses for your actions? Admit that you were once leading a party for your own selfish desires, causing the death of thousands.”

He was pushing you to feel something—confidence? No. His goading was forcing you to feel like you needed to defend yourself. It had been three years since this event, and he wasn’t going to force guilt upon you again. 

“It was a grievous error in judgement,” you were mocking him now, folding your shaking arms over your chest, covering some of your bare exposure. 

His gaze bored into you, noticing your attempts to try his authority. 

“I would suggest you do not test me. You are in my rooms, on my base, enjoying my delicacies. I should have half expected a thank you, but I realize that will come with time given your lack of...education”

Your eyes lit up in anger, how dare he insult you this way. After everything you had worked for. He was confusing your thoughts of him, his kindness from the night before deteriorating quickly while he dripped condescending words from his lips.   
But something inside of you wasn’t allowing it. He was pulling on something far too close to you, and he wasn’t going to defile that piece of your pride. You relaxed your face and calmed your tone as your reply left you.

“That is amusing coming from someone who doesn’t even have a known past. I would ask, but it seems as though your etiquette was left back with your former Master. Your further actions have clearly earned you absolutely no respect from the General, nor do you maintain any friendships aboard this base, except for the one who is forced to be your own personal pleasure slave. The only reason why I don’t request to be killed is because I live on a simple hope someone else will not die on my planet. Do you have a place to call home? Or did you destroy that too...Ben?” 

Suddenly, you were thrown from the bed, choking under the leather grip of his hands. You worked your fingers over his massive hands, prying underneath them for some sense of air, your nails scratching the ridges of your neck in desperation and your feet dangling well above the floor while he suspended you in the air.

His teeth were gritting hard together, his breathing uneven and shaking, a split second transformation in his demeanor. You could almost feel the liquid sputtering from his teeth while he spoke,   
“What...did you just call me?”

You managed to free yourself only slightly

“W-what’s the m-matter,” you choked out your words against the sticky fabric, “Remind you of yo-of your unbearable l-life?”

He lifted you higher, his hands working in time with your pulse, your blood shooting in waves of desperation to make it back to your brain.   
He threw you down into a heap, the back of your head smacking the lifeless tiles on the floor. With another gesture of his fingers, he held you in place, quieting your scrambles to get back up. He leaned over you, watching you helplessly struggle against your frozen state. With his other hand he projected his power as the hilt of his lightsaber shot to him and he ignited it in one swift motion. The heat from it being turned on was similar to a body nearing a large open flame, it was already unbearable, the burning sting forcing you to turn your face away. If only you could this time. He drew his blade just below your jaw, pushing any escaping tendrils of your hair out of the way, collecting them to the rest of your head while he jerked you up to meet the plasma.   
“I’ll show you unbearable” he hissed in blind rage, pulling your jaw towards the cracking and heat. 

The temperature of the blade alone was creating welts, singing into small circles. The instability of the crackle shot hot embers around your cheek, neck and collar. You dared not breathe, the full force of the heat digging into your flesh would cause the vein around your ear to spurt blood. Had you not been pinned to the ground, you would have been shaking uncontrollably. You could feel it drawing nearer, your flesh being slowly incinerated, creating a small bubble of blood to rise out of your skin.

“Should I kill you? I’m suddenly not sure,” he had the audacity to look upwards—away from where he was placing his blade, “I’m enjoying you like this. Completely under my control, as it should be.”

His weapon withdrew from your jaw and he released his grip around your face, allowing you to turn it freely, while he angled the tip of the crackling blade to your chin, forcing you to pull your head back. There was a strange wind pushing from it, causing the welts he had made to sting so soon after they were created.

“Open.” 

His next command was a near impossible task; your jaw would sink further to the blade, causing another painful intrusion to your face. To your surprise he pulled it back slightly, allowing you to widen your lips in response to his request. 

“Wider”

You stretched the soft skin of your lips, opening for the greatest possible access he could be given. You heard him moving above you, saber still ignited, slowly working the tip down into the cavern of your mouth. You eyes widened, almost sure he was going to kill you this way. He was unpredictable at this time, and all you could do was hope he didn’t drive a hole into the back of your throat. 

The sheer heat of the blade just being between your lips was causing them to shake, your teeth were oversensitive to the temperature change, as the crackles and embers shot off inside, intermingling an iron taste with your saliva, as the saber fell further into your mouth. Tears were burning you from the pain and you were instantly regretting calling him out on his past. 

He kept it there, burning and fizzing, a mere inch away from creating an exit wound through your vertebrae. You felt a slight vibration after a minute or so of terror, as he thumbed the switch and retracted it, the heat dying around your lips, pink saliva spilling out of your lips while you caught your breath that you had held the entire time.

He wrenched at your hair, pulling your head back down to look at him. He clipped his weapon into his belt, suspending his now free hand well above your face, coming down with a harsh smack to your singed cheek. You winced, a pained tear running down your face, while he swung to the other side, palming another slap to match the first. 

He had you, bloody and broken, completely at his mercy while you were crumpled on the ground, unable to move. He stared down at you, almost with a look of appreciation from his work, running his hand down your body, his leather hand finding your clit, making aggressive circles, seeing your face twist with the overtly harsh invite. He stayed there for a moment, watching you bleed, seeing your moans come from your cracked lips, any hint of fight being pulled out of you with each sigh. He noticed you were being lulled closer to pleasure, so he tore away, spanking your heat with a harsh slap, and you heard it more than felt it. He made his way up, twisting whatever he could grab of your hair around his hands, pulling you haphazardly up against the dresser, smacking your head against the leg and abruptly stopping you. 

He knelt in front of you, his primitive stare eating into your gaze, overpowering anything as he began positioning you how he wanted. He grabbed your hips, crushing them into the floor, moving to place your hands behind your back, curling them around the foot of the table. He pulled your knees up as far as possible before spreading them uncomfortably apart. He moved to rustle through the fabrics of his garments, freeing his dick in front of you. He grabbed your face, ensuring to wrap his digits around the burns of your jaw. 

“Beg for it. Now”

You shuddered against his grip, his face was so close to yours while his other hand stroked his length. You couldn’t bring yourself to mewl out any words while he clenched harsher around your bones, pushing your face together and you felt your cheeks crushing.

“If you don’t beg, I will work my fist inside of you and force you apart”

His words were uneven, perhaps unhinged. You would beg for him or you would die through torture. 

“Please! I need it, please spread me...Master” you were almost too loud and he loosened his grip over your cheeks, moving to cover your mouth, pressing down onto the wounds. He hooked his index finger past your lips, collecting your saliva, before withdrawing himself and running it along his cock. He pinned you further to the dresser, and sheathed himself entirely into you. 

His initial thrust was always a new sensation, as though you forgot how full he made you, and as he pressed his hands down onto your thighs, you could feel the ridges of him slowly pulling out, your entrance allowing just the edge of his head to be freed before he shoved himself back into you again. This angle was incredibly awkward, it wasn’t created to feel good for you, but it allowed his shaft to angle upward perfectly. He moved his face into your neck, suckling at your neck to expand on the burns he created. He moved up to face you, spitting near your lips while he penetrated you further, treating you lower than he ever had before. 

The sores in your mouth were beginning to swell, making it difficult for you to speak or moan while he shot to your cervix each time. You could feel him growing slightly as he was nearing completion. He hoisted himself up to lean over you and pushed his thumb into your mouth, pulling your jaw down to widen your lips as he pulled out of you, shoving the entire length of his member past your throat. He was physically ripping the hair out of your head, aggressively pushing your mouth to his base several times before shooting himself inside of you. For fun, he held you there, with him softening at your uvula. He was enjoying watching you go purple from lack of oxygen, feeling satisfied with the fact he had the upper hand for the time being. 

He finally pulled out of you, allowing you to topple over onto your legs, begging for air to enter your lungs. You felt his hand gently stroke your hair, strings of his come and blood leaking from you unabashedly while you began sobbing. It was apparent he was coming down from his anger with you. You felt his hands snake down to under your chin, pulling your face up to meet his gaze. There was no longer any evil left in his gaze, in fact it was nearly a look of concern. He wiped away the excess fluids from your face while he spoke,

“Ben was my birth name, given to me by my mother. Everything associated to it is no longer in my being. That alias is far behind me now, and you would do well not to mention it again, nor rummage through my belongings” he gestured to his night stand, bringing his hand back and lifting you to stand. He wiped away the excess blood pooling on your collarbone, “drilling has started on Huscant. Recollect what you saw in the depictions I gave to you, and you will see the flaw that caused the explosion. When you’re ready, clean yourself and find me at the Command Center. I want you to voice this position on your own.”

He left your line of vision, walking around you and retrieving his helmet, hissing it around his face as he exited the rooms. You steadied yourself, wondering how he could turn from so demonic and wicked, to kind and willing to give you some freedom here. You gathered your body, the resounding sting of his hand pulsating on you, as you replayed your memories.


	9. Part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ren finally giving you back those memories he corrupted, you're able to give the General a swift kick in the ass with knowledge

Was it your fault?

A generic question, you realized, peeling your limbs from the sticky tiles.

The recent events were spinning through your brain, similar to pages being flicked quickly after a thumb suspends the cover of a book, dragging hundreds of pages down with it. You lodged a mental finger into a page, pulling it out and examining it in your mind. This particular thought was in regards to goading on Kylo Ren. He truly was an impulsive creature, so often worried that his authority or presence will go unnoticed, therefore crashing into an instigative rage. Part of the cause was your fault, you knew, and perhaps you shouldn’t have crashed all barricades of his being. It seemed to be more apparent in the aftermath, when his proof of power is demonstrated so easily, sometimes without even touching you. You worked this thought over your mind several times, slowly bringing in your reasoning. He brought this out of you, teased and demeaned you to break your thoughts—to give over to him—almost as a sick method of curiosity that was him wanting to know you better. How had he ripped those thoughts from you earlier? Had he continued his hypnosis, he could have taken any information he needed. You wondered why he didn’t extract the information to present to Hux. You wondered why he didn’t slit your neck when he had the opportunity. Something else was stopping him, even through his anger feral and seemingly infantile behavior, there was still something about you. Perhaps it was a further use for you, but it was difficult to comprehend. You let it be a lesson to only question him on his personal matters when he directed conversation.

The tears that had been falling down your face were beginning to slow, and you wiped the back of your hand over your skin, drying off any moisture that still lingered. You traced back to the major thought pushed back into your cerebellum. It seemed that the thought which was once a haze of events was clearer than you wanted to remember. So many people had burned to death within seconds, falling into the malicious pit, ripping them apart. When you brushed over it several days ago, the original memory seemed to happen too fast. The wreckage was too great and you were only concerned with helping the employees run away from the superheated core, dragging as many helpless bodies over the rubble as you could. As for today your memories were sharper, and you could hear familiar cries piercing into the sky when you turned and noticed a face, someone who you had worked to blank out in your mind. He lost grip at the same moment when the uneven ground gave out beneath him. That person was your brother, a person you had always been fond of, who began working around the age of twelve when both of your parents never returned home after a long shift supervising under the rigid planes of the mines. You spent years burying the tracks of seeing his face being torn away and bubbled in the molten. This thought renewed was nearly more than you could bear in your current situation.

How would he feel if you left to be a mere _slave_?

You curled your legs up to your chin, folding your arms over one another atop of your joints and felt the tears welling up again. Through the narrow stream on your cheeks, you were able to give a better vision of him.

_He was an opposite personality to yours. You were anxious to rush into projects, hastily retrieving access to employees, eager to begin each project. He was a strategist, often gesturing to you that it’s too soon to begin work without a comprehensive plan. Being in a position of further power than yourself, he often dismissed your excitement, calming you down until each point of action is satisfied. This particular opportunity, however, would be gratifying for the majority of the economy, and while your sibling sat at the small desk working out equations and waiting for a holo back from chemists, you were already making calls to foresee preparations at the digging site._

_Your mind skipped forward, recollecting pieces of the events prior to the accident._

_Buckets attached to machinery were pounding into the ground and breaking up the gravel, cutting stairs into the hills while they buried themselves inside of the pit. You felt confident knowing he wasn’t around to direct or stop work for once. Several hours had passed, the massive drills and equipment were pressing into the planet, determined to break the core with each pass. A name was being called in the distance, the tone of his voice and the inflection could only be one person. You saw him running behind you, a stack of papers outstretched while he closed the distance between you, and his facial expression was far from pleased._

_The words were becoming less garbled while neared the site, fresh cuts of “stop” choking out of his throat. Curiosity gave way to annoyance, and you folded your arms across your chest and fluffing up your ego, readying yourself for the blow that was his excuse._

_He shoved a piece of paper at you littered with sloppily written chemical breakdowns of Spince._

_“Pull the men out immediately,” his index finger tapping on the scribbles he made. You opened your mouth and prepared your excuse, but he cut you off quickly, “if any particle of those drills or buckets so much as touch it, everything in this radius has the potential to be decimated.”_

_You flicked your eyes down to his work on the sheets in your hand._

_The compound was broken into two sections: the basic structure, raw and untouched, while the second section was a diagram result of the material combined with steel. You looked down to the end of his notes and noticed there was a fissure at the end, a result of the two materials fusing. Your eyes flicked up to him, turning half of your torso to look down at the gaping pit. It was pulled open, raw and fluid, bright orange liquid sputtering out of the newly created orifice._

_You dropped the paper, turning fully to run across a widely gouged step to the nearest supervisor, who had his hands placed behind his back. You shook them free from their grip, yelling wildly without a plan,_

_“Pull the men out, leave this station!”_

_His face was twisting in confusion, turning into your had with implied concern_

_“If so much as one more unit plunges into th—“_

_It was too late._

_The ground shook below you, your hands releasing from your colleagues bicep as you looked down to see loosening rocks collapsing onto themselves, very similar to quicksand consuming itself. People stood in shock, unsure of a strategy to escape, their only movements were to trip across the shifting floor, desperate to climb out. There was a sickening rumbling vibrating across the expanse of the crater, drowning out the newly vocalized screams of civilians closer to the central point. It was getting louder, your heart pounding out of your chest, urging workers near you to jump to the other side. You noticed your brother making his way to the last cut-in before the ground gave out, dragging him back into the crevice by a nature-made slide. He shrieked, and you pulled yourself to run after him, but the rumbling sucked into a split-second silence, before you were thrown by a merciless force, a low and loud boom rumbling from the site, creating a shockwave, killing some people instantaneously in their path._

Pure silence followed by loud ringing, and you pulled yourself from your thoughts. There you were again, on the Amarant tile of Kylo Ren’s room, wrists moist with tears. You scanned the scene against your emotion one last time, picturing the structure your late brother wrote of the material. Pulling yourself apart from your limbs, you turned to grab the datapad Hux had given to you. If this technology was anything like your own on Huscant, it should have a feature to turn drawings into holograms. You tapped the function to write out your design, your breath shaking while you hurriedly began scribing the genetic puzzle, combining it with steel. When you were satisfied you saved it and copied it to a hologram. You walked over to the dresser, placing the pad down, and looping your fingers around the regal knobs. It seemed as though Ren didn’t have a droid deliver your less-than-appropriate clothing items today. You grabbed the longest shirt you could find, followed by some leggings, bringing yourself up and coming to a surprise as you looked into the mirror of the dresser.

You noticed dried blood on your mouth, burned singes marking your neck, threatening to creek again from the skin pulling around it. Your hair was mussed, new patterns of bruises forming along your neck. Perhaps this wasn’t the greatest way to greet superior personnel; bloodied and bare for the entire command center to see. Taking your garments into either hand, you walked to the wash station, sliding the blaster door open, feeling another trickle of liquid running down your thigh.

You washed as quickly as possible, clearing all of the blood from the wounds, disinfecting them with some antibacterial cream from the console on the side of the wall. You wrapped your soaking hair into a loose bun, shoving your clothing on piece by piece.

Your strides were purposeful, similar to Ren’s in a way, snatching up the datapad in your arms and stepping out of his quarters. The Amarant against the corridors was a constant reminder of your experience, but, just this once, you were thankful to have it fresh in your mind.

The steps you fell on were approaching quickly, and you took the time to ensure it was not a repeated action. You were greeted by two Officers, both of which did not allow you access to the bridge. You stopped, considering his refusal and looked down at the datapad in your hand.

“General Hux has requested his equipment,” you shifted on your feet, pulling your eyes back up to meet the officers, “it contains important information, statistics to the current status of Skarkiller”

There was long moment of silence before one officer turned to nod at the other, the blaster opening to reveal the massive opening of the bridge.

Eyes investigating the room, you saw him, jaw taught with disapproval, his stance was tensed. He made a habit of this position whenever he was speaking to Ren, who was standing a mere foot away from the General. His stance was predatory against Hux, his mask jutting down and twitching in a condescending manner while they conversed.

Your strides picked up, closing the distance quickly. You outstretched your arm with the datapad, an offering to the General and he turned his head towards you, his face twisting further into disgust at his recognition of you.

“Twenty one and a half degrees, sixteen metres, sixty seven centimetres north”

Your words were to the point, watching Hux’s face change into confusion. He gripped the edge of the tech, pulling it away from your hands and looking down at it quickly.

“Your co-ordinates, General” you quipped at him, a small smirk tugging at your face. You turned quickly to Ren, showing your wounds as you faced him; as a silent wave of lasting anger towards his latest outburst.

He sneered at you, his lips turning to match your condescension.

“Is this some kind of game, Ren?” he shot a look over at the mask craning back to meet his gaze. “Seems as though your anger isn’t enough to silence your whore,” his hand pressed up to caress the fresh wounds over your lips and neck. Your face contorted into a cringe, pulling back against his hand, and you noticed Ren’s fists balling in reaction to the General’s touch.

“There’s more” You touched the screen on the datapad still under Hux’s grip, watching your Masters fingers loosen under the leather of his glove. A small physical sign of surprise that would be otherwise unnoticed given the blank stare of his mask. The sequence pulled up a hologram of small honeycombs forming into the structural composure of Spince. Beside it was a replica of your brother’s drawing, reacting to raw steel.

“I can only hope the equipment you have sent to the project site is suitable—Amarant only—or you will face a secondary disaster, much worse than the last. Complete obliteration of Huscant, provided the size of your initial plan,”

You let him stare at your drawing for a moment, his lips pursing in concentration, trying to find the words.

“What a shame it would be for much of your material to be _obliterated_ ,” you hung on your last word, Ren pulling back from both of you to stride down the catwalk. Your eyes held the General’s gaze for a further moment, before something pushed gently on the back on your mind.

_Come_


	10. Part X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your outspoken nature earns you a softer edge when it comes to your relationship with Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took two weeks! D: But here is a little extra sin while I plot out the next chapter <3

As you walked back to Ren’s quarters, you kept a safe distance between your pace and his. His strides were always quick–produced with purpose, authority–terrified to let anyone inside his plagued facade. But he was breaking. Why else would he let you speak freely to a the General?

The door remained opened in his quarters, you could only guess it was his waves of power allowing the blaster to remain extended. You could have laughed, it was his way of being a gentleman for once and there was something incredibly humane about it given his otherwise abrasive personality. 

The moment your figure made it through the door you heard the panel slip closed behind you. He was sitting across from you, hood resting around his neck, mask void of any facial features. His powerful legs outstretched across the tile with one boot placed atop the other, his elbows placed on his knees while his gloved hands cupped under his chin. He was studying you as though you had never been in his presence. As though he hadn’t just brutally fucked you with an underlying threat of murdering you by way of your mouth a short time before this. 

You stared into the empty slots of his mask, rolling your tongue over the raised, wet burns in your mouth. Any small graze over the sores awakened the sting created by the embers of his saber. You winced, unsure if the pain caused this reaction or if the man responsible was planting further resentment into your mind. 

He unlocked his legs from each other, parting them and hunching over, the desolate look of the metal never deviating from your body or face. 

“Strip. Come over here,” his words were blank, the modulator not allowing any other emotion than a simple command. 

You looked down past your chest, to the bottom of your tank. Your hands reached down instinctively to hook under the hem of your shirt, balling it into wrinkled fabric under your hands and pulling it up, but something stopped you. 

A little nagging sensation–an experiment–crossed your mind, even so soon after his deranged response to your previous confidence. Your fingers relaxed against the material, flattening it out over your stomach and you lifted your head back to meet the skeletal chrome of his mask.

“No, I don’t think I should.” Your words were quick, eager to be pushed out as a test of his reaction. Your eyes narrowed, prepared for his malicious temper. You could almost sense his power radiating over your neck, that unrelenting grip pulsing against your artery–but it never came. 

Instead, he pushed a long, distorted sigh out of the front of his helmet, relaxing against the back of the chair, an arm resting over the side. He seemed to be nearly amused by your game, as though he already had seen the outcome of your response. 

“I’ll remind you–just this once. You belong to me. Everything that has been allowed from you was a privilege that I’ve allowed,” you heard a small hum break his words–a laugh? He continued after this, his words fully intent on bringing you down, “although,” he shifted in the chair, “it gave me great pleasure to watch Hux rendered speechless with your research.”

Anger washed through you. This wasn’t the first time Ren had used you for his own personal gain. It was one thing to use your body against Hux,, but to play you for his own amusement was cooking a pressure you weren’t able to contain. He sensed this, tensing his shoulders and pouring his warning inside of your mind. 

_Ill advised_

The only words he used before the muscles around your mouth could even tense into a string of words. Instead you pushed the thought from your mind and inhaled further than usual. You watched him relax back into his seat, pushing his hand up towards your body and you flinched–half expecting an invisible grip to hold you there. His wrist curved into a dismissive gesture before he dropped it back onto his lap, 

“Let me rephrase,” a short huff exited from his mask “let me see your body,” he was bored in his speech, patience floating away quickly with your stalling. 

You folded your arms across your chest, tongue grazing back over the inside of your mouth, each wound a reminder of his scathing behavior. Your thoughts wandered for a moment to Huscant, each piercing of an ember against your cheek pulsed a thought of people under your supervision dying for no other reason than carelessness. The muscle flexing inside your mouth rested back into place as best it could and you looked down to the floor submissively.

“I-I have yet to receive any updates from you regarding my home planet,” your eyes roamed the stone on the floor, refusing to meet his gaze, "Has the southern sector received provisions?“

He moved his limbs from the seat and he began to realize you no longer were heeding his directions. You watched from your peripheral vision as he pushed his palms down into the armrests for leverage, bringing himself to his full height. You heard his footfalls drawing closer to you, until your line of vision was encompassed by dark fabric.

His hands moved up around your shoulders, warm from the body heat that expanded over the chair he rested on. His grip tightened, pulling you into the rough fabric of his robes. Your arms broke apart from your stance by his tug, forcing you to press your palms into his chest to steady yourself.

He leaned into your ear and you felt painted steel–dead and cold–against your cheek. 

"You’re _mine_ ,” his amplified voice ringing through the drums of your canal. Too loud and inhumane for a whisper. 

Just _his_? Not a “heathen” or a “whore” this time. He was trying some sort of tactic to distract you from your lingering curiosity. His hands drifted down to the edge of your shirt, mapping it’s shape, tracing to your abdomen before balling the fabric and pushing it upwards to your breasts. He could easily grapple the entirety of your tank in his two hands alone, you thought to yourself. A reluctant heat began pooling inside of you–a contrast to the chill of the room against the bare skin of your stomach.

Your body was becoming pliant against his hands, betraying your underlying hatred towards him. For the hell he could put you through, he had a way of manipulating your senses–an indescribable submission to his touch. When he was satisfied with his work, bringing the fabric of your shirt to settle just over the swell of your breasts, his fingers settled back down and he hooked each of his index fingers into your leggings, sliding them around your hips, working them down slowly.

You pulled yourself from a lust-induced trance and pushed your palms deeper into his chest as an attempt to create a distance between you two. The effort was futile, his body a powerhouse of tendons and strong muscles, defined by years of training and use. He elicited a chuckle into your ear, noticing your failed attempt at exiting from his hold. You pursed your lips towards the floor and let your arms fall limp around his wrists,

“My question still stands,” your words were more breath than sound. 

His fingers stopped their motions around your upper thigh. You could nearly feel the breath of his sigh on your neck,

“You’re aware of our agreement,” his face vacated your neck, one of his hands untangling from your pants to pull your face up–forced to gaze back into the hollow mask locked around his head, “I intend to uphold my end of the deal, but if you don’t,” both of his hands left your body and he hooked his thumbs around the bands of his helmet, pulling the fastenings away from his face as it hissed and released. His drapes of hair loosened from it’s grip, but the pierce of his soft eyes never left yours. You heard the metal drop onto the table beside you with a rough scrape of metal hitting metal. He leaned back into your ear, his fingers digging into your hips, grinding his hardening cock into your sex. His lips pressed into your skin, finishing his threat,

“If you don’t maintain your loyalty to me, I have no compunction killing _every_. _single_. _civilian_ on that filth of a planet,” with his last words he nipped at the skin around your ear and pulled your leggings down, dragging your panties along with them.

His arms pulled back up and gripped around your elbows, tugging you backwards and allowing you to stumble forward as he led you back to his seat. He settled himself back into the chair, pulling your thighs around either side of his own. He pushed you down onto his lap, fingers digging back into your hips, and lifting a knee. He began rocking you against it, pushing up with an effort that began to split your folds, and you couldn’t deny this new experience was intended to make you break. He would change pace every few strokes, watching you crumble against his leg, he was rubbing you–massaging you– _right there_ , bringing you closer to the peak you never achieved from his more ragged ministrations earlier. You tipped your head back but you could feel him watching you, his sense of being able to tell when you were close was honed nearly to a tee since stowing you away in his rooms.

The pressure of releasing your anger transformed into a pleasurable need. Any release now you knew you could get from a strong orgasm. You coupled this with the thought of his face, how his features were entirely opposite from the void design he hid behind. 

Several more strokes against him and you wouldn’t be able to hold back the erratic clenching threatening to give way under each grind down onto him. You let your mouth fall open and placed your hands behind you onto his knees for more leverage, opening up the front of your body as a primal display for him. Heavy sighs were falling from you and just when you thought he would allow you to spill over into raw bliss, he stopped. 

You whimpered in frustration and pulled your head back down to meet his face, your hands moving as a reflex to your clit for any release. He grabbed at your wrist and pulled your palm against his chest, drawing you towards him while his other hand ruffled the fabrics under his robes. He gripped his cock–swollen and heavy–vicious liquid trickling around the tip. 

You knew what he wanted, remembering his warning and you bent down, balling a thick amount of saliva behind your teeth. You let it fall from your lips slowly, coating the head of his dick. You moved your fingers to wrap around his length, spreading the film from your mouth down to the base before you shifted and positioned him at your entrance.

A small smile formed at each corner of his lips,

“I almost _killed_ you today and yet you still want more. I’m starting to think you truly are a whore. I could do _anything_ to you and you would still need more,”

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you were insulted by his statement, but your instincts caught you mid-breath. The only substantial thought in your mind was the fulfillment of being fucked deeply by him. You caught the tip on your entrance and sank down onto him. It felt as though your body couldn’t handle the entirety from this angle, but your face twisted through the remainder of the feeling and sighed at the familiar sting of how deep he penetrated you. 

Your fingers bit into the arms of the chair and you pulled yourself off of him, pushing yourself back on. You watched the rings around his pupils thin, thoroughly enjoying watching you pleasure him entirely–doing all of the work. The mere sight of you milking at his cock had him growling in between your thrusts and every so often you would sit directly on his full length. Any coherent thought you had was dissipating, puffing into smoke. As long as he was fucking you, poverty, torture, and starvation were becoming the furthest thing from you. 

You were determined to finish around him and he could sense it. He pushed his fingers into the soft curve of your ass to guide you in a circular motion, while his other hand traced over your clit. He began pressing onto your nub quickly as he rocked in time with your bounces. You stared back at him, and he was fixed between your eyes and watching how your breasts bounced against their restraints with each desperate plunge. He wanted this as bad as you did.

You were reaching that point again, this time there wasn’t any teasing, hardly any build-up left inside of you. You needed this more than any food or shelter. More than any agreement you had made with your Master. 

“Cum for me,” his fingers worked faster against your cunt, pulling at you, drawing loud moans that he began to match, “I want to see your face while you break”

Those words were all it took and you collapsed on him, allowing him to take over your motions. He wasn’t far behind, an animalistic growl forming behind his teeth and he shot himself into your cervix, controlling how your hips rolled onto him and bringing you back down from the searing white bliss. 

You froze in your position, your bodies still connected while he softened inside of you, and it felt as though for the first time you had a little control over his emotion. He lost his composure at that, cupping your face and bringing you in for a gentle kiss. 

It wasn’t just something quick that amused him, it was raw _feeling_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying where it's going so far! Thank you so much for your continued support! Any and all feedback is always appreciated. <3


End file.
